New York Dates
by DannyFan66
Summary: What happens when the fab four all fill out an online dating questionnaire? Well, let's find out. This happens minutes after Niles returns from 'working' for Aunt Freida. First Chapter is really short, for me. Let me know what you think. N/CC and M/F
1. The Arrangement

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. - D PS I had to use the colon in the 'website' name...the dot makes it a website and FF removes it

**NEWYORKDATES:COM**

Chapter 1

**The 'Arrangement'**

"Well, that was a huge bust, Nanny Fine. I don't know why I listen to you, asking Dr. Joyce to choose one of us for Maxwell." CC barked as they made their way into the office.

Fran sighed and sat in Max's chair while CC dropped into her usual place on the loveseat. "Well then I don't know what to do…we can't go on killing each other over it. We could be great friends if it weren't for this."

"Well, I don't know about great friends, but we would be less likely to kill each other." CC offered.

Fran leaned forward and saw something on Max's desk. "Hey…what's this…some new show?" Fran asked CC who came to stand at her left side.

"Nope…I don't know about any show called New York Dates." CC started back to the loveseat and then did a slow turn. "Nanny Fine, does that look like a brochure to you?"

Fran picked up the suspect folder again. "Yeah…I guess it does kinda look…" Fran's eyes got very big. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As scary as it sounds…I do believe I am." CC moved around to stand next to Fran again. "If Maxwell is filling out that form, and we each fill out one too…"

"We can let the computer dating people tell us which of us is better for Max." Fran finished.

CC nodded and extended her hand. "Agreed?"

"You got a deal. But we have to swear that no matter what the dating service says, we abide by…right?" Fran added.

"Right." CC frowned a minute and then continued. "What if the dating service doesn't pick either of us for Max?"

Fran sighed and dropped back into the chair. "Well, we both want what's best for him…right?" Fran asked the blonde and waited. And waited. "Miss Babcock!"

"Oh alright, yeah I guess so." CC nodded. "Then we're agreed. Whoever the service pairs Maxwell with is who we both agree on. Who knows maybe we'll all find love on the internet." CC laughed lightly.

"Yeah, maybe we all will at that." Fran got an idea that she decided not to share with CC…yet.

"I'd better go save Niles from Aunt Frieda. She has a way of killing men." Fran stopped and turned to CC. "Don't say it." Then she left the office in search of her friend.

The next day after everything had died down Fran sat at the kitchen table with Niles sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "So, Niles, you haven't been seein' anyone lately what's the problem?"

"Well, Fran I guess I'm having a bit of a dry…wait a minute…why are you asking me about this? I was just Aunt Frieda's boy toy wasn't I?" Niles shuddered at the memory.

Fran tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "_BOY_ toy, Niles? I love ya, but you ain't been a boy for thirty years."

"What's your point, Fran?" Niles asked suspiciously.

Fran thought for a second and decided honesty was the best policy…at least, with Niles. "Well, you know how Miss Babcock and I tried to get Dr. Joyce to decide which of us was better for Mr. Sheffield?" Niles nodded. "Well, that didn't work. And we were in the office yesterday and found a brochure for an online dating site. And we thought we'd each fill out a form and see which of us is matched with him."

"Ok, but what it neither of you is matched with him." Niles asked plainly.

Fran tilted her head. "Well, we decided we just want what's best for Mr. Sheffield."

"You're gonna cheat?" Niles asked.

Fran dropped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Oh yeah, but I was thinkin' it might be fun for you to fill out a form too. Then it'll be the four of us."

"Why would I want to fill out one of those forms? Not to mention…I wouldn't cheat so who knows what I'd get."

Fran shook her head. "Niles…it's not a marriage…it's just a questionnaire…you don't eva have to even see any of your matches if you don't want. And who knows…imagine what kind of fun you could have if you got matched with Miss Babcock." Fran looked for his reaction.

Niles thought for a second. "Well, it might be fun at that. I could really give her a hard time for being matched with a servant. I'll fill out a questionnaire…but it's purely for practical joke purposes."

"Of course it is." Fran took another spoonful of ice cream."


	2. CC's Questionnaire

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 2

**CC's Questionnaire**

Please enter your Name and email address. You may give only your first name if you don't want your family name given to your dates. Your email address will not be given to your dates. You will receive an account address with Date New York (ex. YOURNAME*NewYorkDates:com) which will be sent to your dates.

Name: Claire

Email address: (For office purposes only) CCBabcock*NYCable:com

Female X

Male

(Matching will be done only with the opposite sex)

Your Age: 37

Your Birthdate: 02/02/1960 (For office purposes only)

Age screening is absolute, so try to give the widest age-range you're comfortable with.

Minimum Age: 35

Maximum Age: 50

Language spoken: English

Choose an answer that best describes you and then choose what you desire in a mate, one X for low priority, two X's for high priority. Then choose the importance of each subject in the selection of a mate, over-all. Here's an example:

**Hair color:**

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_____Brunette_XX__Blonde__X__Red_XX__Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important____Very____Extremely_____

The computer would read that you have dark hair. In a mate you'd prefer a brunette or redhead and to a lessor degree a blonde. Hair color is only slightly important in how you choose a mate.

Now that you understand, just move through the questions at your own pace. You can return to and alter any question until you click the 'submit' button at the end of your questionnaire. Have fun and above all…BE HONEST! "To find your heart's desire, you must listen to your heart."

**BACKGROUND:**

**Education:**

SELF: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad__X__Masters_____PhD_____

MATE: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad_XX__Masters_____PhD_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Marital Status: **

SELF: Single__X__Divorced_____Widowed_____Separated_____Divorcing_____

MATE: Single_XX__Divorced_____Widowed__X__Seperated_____Divorcing_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Kids from previous relationships:**

SELF: None__X__Yes w/me_____Yes elsewhere_____

MATE: None_XX__Yes w/me__X__Yes elsewhere__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Living Conditions:**

SELF: Live alone__X__One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

MATE: Live alone__XX_One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Financial State:**

SELF: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_____Good_____Very Good__X__

MATE: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average__X__Good__XX_Very Good_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Employment Status:**

SELF: Own a business_____Professional__X__Skilled Labor_____Unemployed_____Retired_____

MATE: Own a business_X___Professional__XX_Skilled Labor__X__Unemployed_____Retired_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Car**

SELF: Private Vehicle___X_Use of Vehicle_____No Vehicle_____

MATE: Private Vehicle_XX__Use of Vehicle__X__No Vehicle_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Religion:**

SELF: Christian–Catholic__X__Christian-Protestant_____Jewish_____Muslim_____Other_____

MATE: Christian-Catholic__X__Christian-Protestant__X__Jewish_____Muslim_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Religious Convictions:**

SELF: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

MATE: None_____Believe in God__XX_Traditional__X__Religious_____Very Religious_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Political leanings:**

SELF: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right__X__Middle of the road_____Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

MATE: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right__X__Middle of the road__X__Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Smoking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never_____Quit_X__

MATE: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never_XX__Quit_X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Drinking:**

SELF: Often__X__Once in a while_____Special Occasions_____Never_____

MATE: Often__X__Once in a while_XX__Special Occasions_____Never_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Origin:**

SELF: White__X__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

MATE: White_XX__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Intelligence:**

SELF: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average___X_Well Above Average_____

MATE: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average__X__Above Average_XX__Well Above Average__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely___X_

**Excellence in studies:**

SELF: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_____Well Above Average__X__

MATE: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_XX__Well Above Average__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very___X_Extremely_____

**Relationship experience:**

SELF: Little Experience_____A Few relationships____Many Relationships___X_Very Many Relationships_____

MATE: Little Experience_____A Few Relationships_X___Many Relationships__X__Very Many Relationships_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**APPEARANCE:**

**Appearance - face:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average___X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__X__Average__XX_Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Appearance – body:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average_____Average_X___Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__X__Average_XX__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Height: (In Inches)**

SELF: Under 60 in_____60-66_____66-72__X__72 +_____

MATE: Under 60 in_____60-66_____66-72__XX_72+___X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Build:**

SELF: Thin_____Fit_____Average__X__Slighty Overweight_____Overweight_____

MATE: Thin_____Fit__X__Average_XX__Slightly Overweight_____Overweight_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Clothing:**

SELF: Elegant___X_Fashionable_____Professional_____Sporty_____Casual_____

MATE: Elegant_____Fashionable_____Professional__XX_Sporty_____Casual_X___

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair Style:**

SELF: Long_____Shoulder_____Collar_X___Short_____Balding_____

MATE:Long_____Shoulder_____Collar_XX__Short___X_Balding_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair color: **

SELF: Dark_____Brunette_____Blonde__X__Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_X___Brunette_____Blonde__XX__Red__X__Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Eye color: **

SELF: Blue__X__Hazel_____Green_____Brown_____Black_____

MATE:Blue_XX__Hazel_____Green__X__Brown_____Black_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair Texture:**

SELF: Straight__X__Wavy_____Curly_____Frizzy_____

MATE:Straight_____Wavy__XX_Curly_____Frizzy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Facial Hair: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Clean Shaven_____Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

MATE: Clean Shaven_XX__Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Shoulder width: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad_____

MATE: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Bust Size: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Small_____Medium_____Large__X__Very Large_____

MATE: Small_____Medium_____Large_____Very Large_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Legs: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped__X__Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

MATE: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped_____Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Make up: (Women self only – Men desired and & Import only) **

SELF: None_____Light___X_Medium_____Heavy_____

MATE:None_____Light_____Medium_____Heavy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Facial complexion:**

SELF: Very Clear__X__Quite Clear_____A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

MATE: Very Clear__X__Quite Clear_XX__A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**ATTITUDES:**

**Main desire for relationship at present:**

SELF: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment__X__

MATE: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Preferred kind of relationship:**

SELF: Monogamous__X__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

MATE: Monogamous_XX___Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Feelings about Marriage:**

SELF: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/ Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now__X__Would Consider w/Right Person_XX___Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**What about kids:**

SELF: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/ Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now__X__Would Consider w/Right Person__XX_Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Number of kids:**

SELF: None_____One_____Two__X_Three or Four_____Five or More_____

MATE: None_____One_____Two_XX__Three or Four__X__Five or More_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**In a career conflict, who gives up more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more__XX_Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who supports the family more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more__X__Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more__X__Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who handles the finances more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who cleans the house:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more___X_Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_XX__Equal_X___Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should pamper the other more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_XX__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should care for the children:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_XX__Equal___X_Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Should mate be consulted on important decisions:**

SELF: Everytime__X__Almost Everytime_____Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

MATE: Everytime_XX__almost Everytime_____Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_X___Extremely_____

**Best way to settle a conflict with mate:**

SELF: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other__X__Compromise calmly_____Listen and discuss deeply_____

MATE: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly_XX__Listen and discuss deeply_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Being orderly at home:**

SELF: Very Orderly_____Orderly__X__Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

MATE: Very Orderly_____Orderly_XX__Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Good table manners:**

SELF: Always___X_Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

MATE: Always_XX__Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Preferred living place:**

SELF: Large City-Center__X__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

MATE: Large City-Center_XX__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Activity hours:**

SELF: Early to Bed & Early to Rise___X_In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

MATE: Early to Bed & Early to Rise_XX__In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Keeping a pet:**

SELF: Have One__X__Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets_XX__Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**INTERESTS:**

**Taste in Music: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Pop__X_Disco____Classical__X_Jazz_XX_Latin____Asian____Country_X__WWII_X__Oldies__X_Musicals_XX_

MATE:Pop____Disco____Classical_X__Jazz__X_Latin____Asian____Country_X__WWII_X__Oldies____Musicals_XX_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Going out in the evening:**

SELF: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk_____Once in a While__X__Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

MATE: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk_X___Once in a While_XX__Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Date night activities: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Movies_X__Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants_X__Dancing_XX_Friends__X_Travel_XX_

MATE:Movies____Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants____Dancing_XX_Friends__X_Travel__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Taste in Movies: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Science Fiction____Classic Films_XX__Action_____Romance__X__Comedy__XX_Dramas_X___

MATE: Science Fiction_____Classic Films_XX__Action_____Romance_____Comedy_XX__Dramas__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Professional or Work interests: (From the list provided choose 15 and rank them. X=work, XX=fun!)**

Literature X

Reading XX

Music XX

Accounting X

Cooking XX

Writing X

Art XX

Swimming X

Advertising X

Architecture X

Economics X

Acting X

Marketing X

Photography XX

Law X

**PERSONALITY:**

**Sense of humor:**

SELF: Well Above Average__X__Above Average_____Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average__XX_Above Avereage__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Tendency to smile:**

SELF: Often__X__Sometimes_____Seldom_____

MATE: Often_XX__Sometimes_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Self confidence:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average___X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average__X__Above Avereage__XX_Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Creativity:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_XX__Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Plans and dreams to achieve:**

SELF: Don't Care____Reach'd some–done____Reach'd some-more_X__Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots- more____

MATE: Don't Care____Reach'd some-done____Reach'd some-more_XX_Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots-more____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I can be rather nervous:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I'm willing to work hard to succeed:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pave my own way rather than follow accepted rules:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I find it easy to talk about myself:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__S__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to analyze almost everything in life:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_X___

MATE: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have a high energy level…always doing something:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_X___Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**When I get angry I can calm down quickly:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_____Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pamper those I love:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**I take care of myself before others:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**I ignore what others may think of me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False__XX_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to rest a lot:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have high moral values by which I try to live:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE:True_____Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I often say things in the heat of the moment I later regret:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to help people:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**My mood is fairly stable, without many up and downs:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I prefer someone else to make the decisions for me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_X___

MATE: True_____Sometimes_____False_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**My decisions are governed more by:**

SELF: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

MATE: Logic_____Both_XX__Feelings_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_X___Extremely_____

**I like it when my mate pampers me:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**I can easily chat about many topics:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__XX_Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I am a good listener:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily sense what others need:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Answer the questions below so your dates will know a little bit about you.**

What matters most in a mate?

He has to make me laugh.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To be unconditionally loved for who I am.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to cook

What time do you start your day? 7:15 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Read

What food do you dislike? Arugula

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Ireland

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? Connecticut

What did you want to be when you were little? A princess…didn't we all?

What is your best childhood memory? Anytime I spent with Nana.

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It Happened One Night

Favorite TV show? Family Affair, the first Mr. French

Favorite cuisine? French

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? I'll watch the occasional rugby match.

Favorite Pizza Toppings? BBQ Chicken

Favorite Flower? Orange roses

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate almond

Favorite time of day? After 10 pm

Favorite color? Green

Favorite meal? Mushroom Risotto

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Mineral water with a twist of lime


	3. Niles' Questionnaire

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. It's gonna get fun after we get past the 'forms'.

**Date New **

Chapter 3

**Niles' Questionnaire**

Please enter your Name and email address. You may give only your first name if you don't want your family name given to your dates. Your email address will not be given to your dates. You will receive an account address with Date New York (ex. YOURNAME*NewYorkDates:com) which will be sent to your dates.

Name: NAB

Email address: (For office purposes only) Butlerboy*NYCable:com

Female

Male X

(Matching will be done only with the opposite sex)

Your Age: 48

Your Birthdate: 11/26/1949 (For office purposes only)

Age screening is absolute, so try to give the widest age-range you're comfortable with.

Minimum Age: 35

Maximum Age: 50

Language spoken: English

Choose an answer that best describes you and then choose what you desire in a mate, one X for low priority, two X's for high priority. Then choose the importance of each subject in the selection of a mate, over-all. Here's an example:

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_____Brunette_XX__Blonde__X__Red_XX__Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important____Very____Extremely_____

The computer would read that you have dark hair. In a mate you'd prefer a brunette or redhead and to a lessor degree a blonde. Hair color is only slightly important in how you choose a mate.

Now that you understand, just move through the questions at your own pace. You can return to and alter any question until you click the 'submit' button at the end of your questionnaire. Have fun and above all…BE HONEST! "To find your heart's desire, you must listen to your heart."

**BACKGROUND:**

**Education:**

SELF: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad__X__Masters__X__PhD_____

MATE: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad_XX__Masters_____PhD_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Marital Status: **

SELF: Single__X__Divorced_____Widowed_____Separated_____Divorcing_____

MATE: Single_XX__Divorced__X__Widowed__X__Seperated_____Divorcing_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Kids from previous relationships:**

SELF: None__X__Yes w/me_____Yes elsewhere_____

MATE: None_XX__Yes w/me__X__Yes elsewhere__x__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Living Conditions:**

SELF: Live alone__X__One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

MATE: Live alone_XX__One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Financial State:**

SELF: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_____Good___X_Very Good_____

MATE: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_XX__Good__XX__Very Good_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Employment Status:**

SELF: Own a business_____Professional__X__Skilled Labor_____Unemployed_____Retired_____

MATE: Own a business_____Professional_XX__Skilled Labor_____Unemployed_____Retired_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Car**

SELF: Private Vehicle_____Use of Vehicle__X__No Vehicle_____

MATE: Private Vehicle__X__Use of Vehicle_____No Vehicle_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Religion:**

SELF: Christian–Catholic__X__Christian-Protestant_____Jewish_____Muslim_____Other_____

MATE: Christian-Catholic_XX__Christian-Protestant__X__Jewish_____Muslim_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Religious Convictions:**

SELF: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

MATE: None_____Believe in God_XX__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Political leanings:**

SELF: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right_____Middle of the road___X_Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

MATE: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right__X__Middle of the road__X__Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Smoking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never__X__Quit____

MATE: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never__X__Quit__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Drinking:**

SELF: Often__X__Once in a while_____Special Occasions_____Never_____

MATE: Often_____Once in a while__XX__Special Occasions_____Never_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Origin:**

SELF: White__X__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

MATE: White__XX__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Intelligence:**

SELF: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_____Well Above Average__X__

MATE: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_XX__Well Above Average_X___

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Excellence in studies:**

SELF: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_____Well Above Average__X__

MATE: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average_XX__Well Above Average_X___

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_X___Extremely_____

**Relationship experience:**

SELF: Little Experience_____A Few relationships__X__Many Relationships_____Very Many Relationships_____

MATE: Little Experience_____A Few Relationships__X__Many Relationships_____Very Many Relationships_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**APPEARANCE:**

**Appearance - face:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average_____Average__X__Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__X__Average_XX__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Appearance – body:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average_____Average_X___Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_X___Average_XX__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Height: (In Inches)**

SELF: Under 60 in_____60-66_____66-72__X__72 +_____

MATE: Under 60 in_____60-66__X__66-72_XX___72+_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Build:**

SELF: Thin_____Fit__X__Average_____Slighty Overweight_____Overweight_____

MATE: Thin_____Fit__X__Average_XX_Slightly Overweight_____Overweight_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Clothing:**

SELF: Elegant_____Fashionable_____Professional___X_Sporty_____Casual_____

MATE: Elegant_XX__Fashionable_____Professional__X__Sporty_____Casual__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair Style:**

SELF: Long_____Shoulder_____Collar__X__Short_____Balding_____

MATE:Long_____Shoulder__XX_Collar_____Short_____Balding_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair color: **

SELF: Dark_____Brunette_____Blonde__X__Red_X___Silver_____

MATE: Dark_____Brunette_____Blonde_XX__Red_____Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_X___

**Eye color: **

SELF: Blue__X__Hazel_____Green_____Brown_____Black_____

MATE:Blue_XX__Hazel_____Green_____Brown_____Black_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Hair Texture:**

SELF: Straight_____Wavy__X__Curly_____Frizzy_____

MATE:Straight_XX__Wavy_____Curly_____Frizzy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Facial Hair: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Clean Shaven__X__Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

MATE: Clean Shaven_____Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Shoulder width: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad__X__

MATE: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Bust Size: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Small_____Medium_____Large_____Very Large_____

MATE: Small_____Medium_X___Large_____Very Large_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Legs: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped_____Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

MATE: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped_XX__Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Make up: (Women self only – Men desired and & Import only) **

SELF: None_____Light_____Medium_____Heavy_____

MATE:None_____Light__X__Medium_____Heavy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_X___Extremely_____

**Facial complexion:**

SELF: Very Clear_____Quite Clear__X__A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

MATE: Very Clear_X___Quite Clear_XX__A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**ATTITUDES:**

**Main desire for relationship at present:**

SELF: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment__X__

MATE: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Preferred kind of relationship:**

SELF: Monogamous__X__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

MATE: Monogamous_XX__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Feelings about Marriage:**

SELF: Ready Now__X__Would Consider w/ Right Person_____Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now_X___Would Consider w/Right Person_XX__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**What about kids:**

SELF: Ready Now___X_Would Consider w/ Right Person_____Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now__X__Would Consider w/Right Person_XX__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very___X_Extremely_____

**Number of kids:**

SELF: None_____One_____Two___X_Three or Four_____Five or More_____

MATE: None_____One_____Two_XX__Three or Four__X__Five or More_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**In a career conflict, who gives up more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Who supports the family more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX___Her a bit more__X__Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who handles the finances more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Who cleans the house:**

SELF: Him__X__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should pamper the other more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_X___Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Who should care for the children:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Should mate be consulted on important decisions:**

SELF: Everytime__X__Almost Everytime_____Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

MATE: Everytime_XX__almost Everytime_____Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Best way to settle a conflict with mate:**

SELF: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly___X_Listen and discuss deeply_____

MATE: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other___X_Compromise calmly_XX__Listen and discuss deeply_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Being orderly at home:**

SELF: Very Orderly__X__Orderly_____Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

MATE: Very Orderly_____Orderly__XX_Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Good table manners:**

SELF: Always__X__Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

MATE: Always_X___Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Preferred living place:**

SELF: Large City-Center__X__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

MATE: Large City-Center_XX__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Activity hours:**

SELF: Early to Bed & Early to Rise__X__In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

MATE: Early to Bed & Early to Rise_XX__In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Keeping a pet:**

SELF: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets__X__Not For Me_____

MATE: Have One_XX__Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets_X___Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**INTERESTS:**

**Taste in Music: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Pop_X__Disco____Classical_XX_JazzXX__Latin____Asian____Country_X__WWII_X__Oldies_X__Musicals_XX_

MATE:Pop__X_Disco____Classical _XX_Jazz_XX_Latin____Asian____Country____WWII__X_Oldies____Musicals_XX_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Going out in the evening:**

SELF: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk_____Once in a While__X__Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

MATE: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk__X__Once in a While_XX__Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Date night activities: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Movies_X__Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants__X_Dancing_XX_Friends_X__Travel_XX__

MATE:Movies____Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants____Dancing_X_Friends____Travel_XX_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Taste in Movies: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Science Fiction____Classic Films_XX__Action_____Romance_____Comedy__X__Dramas__X__

MATE: Science Fiction_____Classic Films_XX__Action_____Romance_____Comedy_X___Dramas_X___

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Professional or Work interests: (From the list provided choose 15 and rank them. X=work, XX=fun!)**

Reading XX

Music XX

Cooking X XX

Writing XX

Singing XX

Law XX

Excercise XX

History XX

Acting XX

Swimming XX

Architecture XX

Literature XX

Archaeology XX

Photography XX

Chess XX

**PERSONALITY:**

**Sense of humor:**

SELF: Well Above Average_X__Above Average_____Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_XX__Above Avereage_X___Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Tendency to smile:**

SELF: Often__X__Sometimes_____Seldom_____

MATE: Often__XX_Sometimes_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Self confidence:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average___X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_X___Average_XX__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Creativity:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_____Average_XX__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Plans and dreams to achieve:**

SELF: Don't Care____Reach'd some–done____Reach'd some-more__X_Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots- more____

MATE: Don't Care____Reach'd some-done____Reach'd some-more_XX_Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots-more____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I can be rather nervous:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I'm willing to work hard to succeed:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pave my own way rather than follow accepted rules:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I find it easy to talk about myself:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to analyze almost everything in life:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_____Sometimes_X___False_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have a high energy level…always doing something:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**When I get angry I can calm down quickly:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: Ture_____Sometime_XX__False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pamper those I love:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX___Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**I take care of myself before others:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_____Sometimes__XX_False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I ignore what others may think of me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to rest a lot:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have high moral values by which I try to live:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__XX_Sometimes_X___False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**I often say things in the heat of the moment I later regret:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to help people:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**My mood is fairly stable, without many up and downs:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I prefer someone else to make the decisions for me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE:True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**My decisions are governed more by:**

SELF: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

MATE: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I like it when my mate pampers me:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: Ture_XX__Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**I can easily chat about many topics:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I am a good listener:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily sense what others need:**

SELF: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Answer the questions below so your dates will know a little bit about you.**

What matters most in a mate?

She has to appreciate my sense of humor.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To be loved for who I am.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to stage combat/fencing

What time do you start your day? 6:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Read/Excercise

What food do you dislike? Oysters

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Ireland

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? England

What did you want to be when you were little? King

What is your best childhood memory? Horseback Riding

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? The original B/W Cheaper by the Dozen

Favorite TV show? Family Affair, the first Mr. French

Favorite cuisine? French

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Rugby or Ice Hockey

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Onions and Green pepper

Favorite Flower? Whatever the lady prefers

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate

Favorite time of day? Late evening

Favorite color? Pale blue

Favorite meal? Mom's Cottage pie

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Mineral water with a twist of lime


	4. Fran's Questionnaire

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. (Remember Fran told Niles' she'd be cheating) ;)

**Date New **

Chapter 4

**Fran's Questionnaire**

Please enter your Name and email address. You may give only your first name if you don't want your family name given to your dates. Your email address will not be given to your dates. You will receive an account address with Date New York (ex. YOURNAME*NewYorkDates:com) which will be sent to your dates.

Name: Joy

Email address: (For office purposes only) NannyFran*NYCable:com

Female X

Male

(Matching will be done only with the opposite sex)

Your Age: 32

Your Birthdate: 9/30/1965 (For office purposes only)

Age screening is absolute, so try to give the widest age-range you're comfortable with.

Minimum Age: 40

Maximum Age: 47

Language spoken: English

Choose an answer that best describes you and then choose what you desire in a mate, one X for low priority, two X's for high priority. Then choose the importance of each subject in the selection of a mate, over-all. Here's an example:

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_____Brunette_XX__Blonde__X__Red_XX__Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important____Very____Extremely_____

The computer would read that you have dark hair. In a mate you'd prefer a brunette or redhead and to a lessor degree a blonde. Hair color is only slightly important in how you choose a mate.

Now that you understand, just move through the questions at your own pace. You can return to and alter any question until you click the 'submit' button at the end of your questionnaire. Have fun and above all…BE HONEST! "To find your heart's desire, you must listen to your heart."

**BACKGROUND:**

**Education:**

SELF: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad___X__Masters_____PhD_____

MATE: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad__X__Masters_____PhD_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Marital Status: **

SELF: Single__X__Divorced_____Widowed_____Separated_____Divorcing_____

MATE: Single__X__Divorced_____Widowed__X__Seperated_____Divorcing_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Kids from previous relationships:**

SELF: None_X___Yes w/me_____Yes elsewhere_____

MATE: None__X__Yes w/me_XX__Yes elsewhere_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Living Conditions:**

SELF: Live alone___X_One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

MATE: Live alone__X__One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Financial State:**

SELF: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average__X__Good_____Very Good_____

MATE: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_____Good_____Very Good_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Employment Status:**

SELF: Own a business_____Professional_____Skilled Labor__X__Unemployed_____Retired_____

MATE: Own a business_XX__Professional__X__Skilled Labor_____Unemployed_____Retired_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Car**

SELF: Private Vehicle_____Use of Vehicle__X__No Vehicle_____

MATE: Private Vehicle_XX__Use of Vehicle_____No Vehicle_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Religion:**

SELF: Christian–Catholic_____Christian-Protestant_____Jewish__X__Muslim_____Other_____

MATE: Christian-Catholic_XX__Christian-Protestant_____Jewish___X_Muslim_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Religious Convictions:**

SELF: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

MATE: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Political leanings:**

SELF: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right__X__Middle of the road_____Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

MATE: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right_XX__Middle of the road_____Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Smoking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never_____Quit_X__

MATE: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never__X__Quit____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Drinking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while_____Special Occasions__X__Never_____

MATE: Often_____Once in a while__X__Special Occasions_XX__Never_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Origin:**

SELF: White__X__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

MATE: White_XX__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_X___Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Intelligence:**

SELF: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

MATE: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Excellence in studies:**

SELF: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

MATE: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Relationship experience:**

SELF: Little Experience_____A Few relationships___X_Many Relationships_____Very Many Relationships_____

MATE: Little Experience_____A Few Relationships__X__Many Relationships_____Very Many Relationships_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**APPEARANCE:**

**Appearance - face:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__XX_Average__X__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Appearance – body:**

SELF: Well Above Average__X__Above Average_____Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_XX__Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Height: (In Inches)**

SELF: Under 60 in_____60-66_X___66-72_____72 +_____

MATE: Under 60 in_____60-66_____66-72_XX__72+__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Build:**

SELF: Thin__X__Fit_____Average_____Slighty Overweight_____Overweight_____

MATE: Thin_____Fit_XX__Average_X___Slightly Overweight_____Overweight_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Clothing:**

SELF: Elegant_____Fashionable_X___Professional_____Sporty_____Casual_____

MATE: Elegant_____Fashionable_____Professional__X__Sporty_XX__Casual_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very___X_Extremely_____

**Hair Style:**

SELF: Long__X__Shoulder_____Collar_____Short_____Balding_____

MATE:Long_____Shoulder_____Collar__XX_Short_____Balding_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair color: **

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_XX__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_X___

**Eye color: **

SELF: Blue_____Hazel_____Green_____Brown__X__Black_____

MATE:Blue_____Hazel__X__Green_XX___Brown_____Black_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_X___

**Hair Texture:**

SELF: Straight_____Wavy__X__Curly_____Frizzy_____

MATE:Straight_____Wavy_____Curly_XX__Frizzy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Facial Hair: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Clean Shaven_____Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

MATE: Clean Shaven__X__Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Shoulder width: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad_____

MATE: Narrow_____Medium__X__Broad_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Bust Size: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Small_____Medium__X__Large_____Very Large_____

MATE: Small_____Medium_____Large_____Very Large_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Legs: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Very Well Shaped__X__Well Shaped_____Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

MATE: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped_____Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Make up: (Women self only – Men desired and & Import only) **

SELF: None_____Light_____Medium__X__Heavy_____

MATE:None_____Light_____Medium_____Heavy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Facial complexion:**

SELF: Very Clear_X___Quite Clear_____A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

MATE: Very Clear_____Quite Clear__XX_A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**ATTITUDES:**

**Main desire for relationship at present:**

SELF: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment__X__

MATE: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Preferred kind of relationship:**

SELF: Monogamous__X__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

MATE: Monogamous__X__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely___X_

**Feelings about Marriage:**

SELF: Ready Now_X___Would Consider w/ Right Person_____Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now_XX__Would Consider w/Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**What about kids:**

SELF: Ready Now___X_Would Consider w/ Right Person_____Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now__X__Would Consider w/Right Person_XX__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Number of kids:**

SELF: None_____One_____Two_X___Three or Four_____Five or More_____

MATE: None_____One_____Two_XX__Three or Four__X__Five or More_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**In a career conflict, who gives up more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her__X__

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Who supports the family more:**

SELF: Him__X__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_XX__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very___X_Extremely_____

**Who handles the finances more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Who cleans the house:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__X__Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal__XX_Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should pamper the other more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_XX__Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should care for the children:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her__X__

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_XX__Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___XX_Very_____Extremely_____

**Should mate be consulted on important decisions:**

SELF: Everytime_____Almost Everytime__X__Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

MATE: Everytime__XX__Almost Everytime__X_Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Best way to settle a conflict with mate:**

SELF: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly_____Listen and discuss deeply__X__

MATE: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly_XX__Listen and discuss deeply__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_X___Extremely_____

**Being orderly at home:**

SELF: Very Orderly_____Orderly___X_Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

MATE: Very Orderly_____Orderly_XX__Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Good table manners:**

SELF: Always__X__Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

MATE: Always_X___Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Preferred living place:**

SELF: Large City-Center_X___Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

MATE: Large City-Center__X__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Activity hours:**

SELF: Early to Bed & Early to Rise_____In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise__X__

MATE: Early to Bed & Early to Rise_____In Between__X__Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Keeping a pet:**

SELF: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets__X__Not For Me_____

MATE: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets__X__Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**INTERESTS:**

**Taste in Music: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Pop__X_Disco_XX_Classical____Jazz____Latin____Asian____Country____WWII____Oldies____Musicals_X__

MATE:Pop__X_Disco_XX_Classical____Jazz____Latin____Asian____Country____WWII____Oldies____Musicals__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Going out in the evening:**

SELF: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk___X_Once in a While_____Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

MATE: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk_XX__Once in a While_____Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Date night activities: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Movies____Concerts____Theatre__X_Sports____Restaurants__X_Dancing_XX_Friends____Travel_XX_

MATE:Movies____Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants_XX_Dancing__X_Friends____Travel__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Taste in Movies: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Science Fiction____Classic Films_____Action_____Romance__X__Comedy_____Dramas_____

MATE: Science Fiction_____Classic Films_____Action_____Romance_XX__Comedy_____Dramas_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Professional or Work interests: (From the list provided choose 15 and rank them. X=work, XX=fun!)**

Astrology XX

Literature X

Reading X

Music XX

Television XX

Tennis XX

Shopping XX

Child care X

History XX

Dancing XX

Handicraft XX

Swimming XX

Photography X

**PERSONALITY:**

**Sense of humor:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage___X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Tendency to smile:**

SELF: Often__X__Sometimes_____Seldom_____

MATE: Often___X_Sometimes_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Self confidence:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Creativity:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average___X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_____Average__X__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Plans and dreams to achieve:**

SELF: Don't Care____Reach'd some–done____Reach'd some-more__X_Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots- more____

MATE: Don't Care____Reach'd some-done____Reach'd some-more_X__Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots-more____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I can be rather nervous:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I'm willing to work hard to succeed:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pave my own way rather than follow accepted rules:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I find it easy to talk about myself:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to analyze almost everything in life:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I have a high energy level…always doing something:**

SELF: True___X_Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**When I get angry I can calm down quickly:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pamper those I love:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_XX__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I take care of myself before others:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I ignore what others may think of me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to rest a lot:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have high moral values by which I try to live:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I often say things in the heat of the moment I later regret:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_X___

MATE: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to help people:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_XX__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**My mood is fairly stable, without many up and downs:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__XX_False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I prefer someone else to make the decisions for me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**My decisions are governed more by:**

SELF: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

MATE:Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I like it when my mate pampers me:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily chat about many topics:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: Ture_____Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I am a good listener:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: Ture_____Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily sense what others need:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: Ture_____Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Answer the questions below so your dates will know a little bit about you.**

What matters most in a mate?

He has to love children.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To have a loving family.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to drive a stick.

What time do you start your day? 8:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Watch old movies

What food do you dislike? Salad

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Austrailia

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? New York

What did you want to be when you were little? Married

What is your best childhood memory? Learning to swim

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It's a Wonderful Life

Favorite TV show? Bonanza

Favorite cuisine? Jewish

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Ice skating

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Pineapple

Favorite Flower? Roses

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate fudge

Favorite time of day? Early morning

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? Kung pow chicken and fried wonton


	5. Max's Questionnaire

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**Date New **

Chapter 5

**Max's Questionnaire**

Please enter your Name and email address. You may give only your first name if you don't want your family name given to your dates. Your email address will not be given to your dates. You will receive an account address with Date New York (ex. YOURNAME*NewYorkDates:com) which will be sent to your dates.

Name: Max

Email address: (For office purposes only) Sheffield*NYCable:com

Female

Male X

(Matching will be done only with the opposite sex)

Your Age: 46

Your Birthdate: 2/9/1951 (For office purposes only)

Age screening is absolute, so try to give the widest age-range you're comfortable with.

Minimum Age: 28

Maximum Age: 42

Language spoken: English

Choose an answer that best describes you and then choose what you desire in a mate, one X for low priority, two X's for high priority. Then choose the importance of each subject in the selection of a mate, over-all. Here's an example:

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark_____Brunette_XX__Blonde__X__Red_XX__Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important____Very____Extremely_____

The computer would read that you have dark hair. In a mate you'd prefer a brunette or redhead and to a lessor degree a blonde. Hair color is only slightly important in how you choose a mate.

Now that you understand, just move through the questions at your own pace. You can return to and alter any question until you click the 'submit' button at the end of your questionnaire. Have fun and above all…BE HONEST! "To find your heart's desire, you must listen to your heart."

**BACKGROUND:**

**Education:**

SELF: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad__X__Masters_____PhD_____

MATE: HS Grad_____Some College_____2 yr College Grad_____4 yr College Grad__X__Masters_____PhD_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Marital Status: **

SELF: Single_____Divorced_____Widowed__X__Separated_____Divorcing_____

MATE: Single_XX__Divorced_____Widowed__X__Seperated_____Divorcing_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_X___

**Kids from previous relationships:**

SELF: None_____Yes w/me__X__Yes elsewhere_____

MATE: None_XX__Yes w/me_____Yes elsewhere_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Living Conditions:**

SELF: Live alone___X_One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

MATE: Live alone__X__One Roommate_____Two Roommates_____W/Parents_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Financial State:**

SELF: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_____Good_____Very Good__X__

MATE: Very Bad_____Bad_____Average_XX__Good_____Very Good_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Employment Status:**

SELF: Own a business__X__Professional_____Skilled Labor_____Unemployed_____Retired_____

MATE: Own a business_____Professional_XX__Skilled Labor_X__Unemployed_____Retired_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Car**

SELF: Private Vehicle__X__Use of Vehicle_____No Vehicle_____

MATE: Private Vehicle_____Use of Vehicle_____No Vehicle_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Religion:**

SELF: Christian–Catholic__X__Christian-Protestant_____Jewish_____Muslim_____Other_____

MATE: Christian-Catholic__XX_Christian-Protestant_____Jewish_X___Muslim_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Religious Convictions:**

SELF: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

MATE: None_____Believe in God__X__Traditional_____Religious_____Very Religious_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Political leanings:**

SELF: Extreme Right__X__Moderate Right_____Middle of the road_____Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

MATE: Extreme Right_____Moderate Right___X_Middle of the road__X__Moderate Left_____Extreme Left_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Smoking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never_X___Quit____

MATE: Often_____Once in a while_____Seldom_____Never___X_Quit__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Drinking:**

SELF: Often_____Once in a while__X__Special Occasions_____Never_____

MATE: Often_____Once in a while__XX_Special Occasions_____Never_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Origin:**

SELF: White___X_Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

MATE: White__X__Black_____Asian_____Hispanic_____Other_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Intelligence:**

SELF: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_____Above Average__X__Well Above Average_____

MATE: Well Below Average_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average__X__Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Excellence in studies:**

SELF: Weak_____Below Average_____Average__X__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

MATE: Weak_____Below Average_____Average_XX__Above Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Relationship experience:**

SELF: Little Experience_____A Few relationships__X__Many Relationships_____Very Many Relationships_____

MATE: Little Experience_____A Few Relationships_XX__Many Relationships__X__Very Many Relationships_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**APPEARANCE:**

**Appearance - face:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_XX__Average__X__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Appearance – body:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X_Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__XX_Average__X__Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Height: (In Inches)**

SELF: Under 60 in_____60-66_____66-72___X_72 +_____

MATE: Under 60 in_____60-66_XX__66-72__X__72+_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Build:**

SELF: Thin_____Fit__X__Average_____Slighty Overweight_____Overweight_____

MATE: Thin_____Fit_____Average__XX_Slightly Overweight_____Overweight_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Clothing:**

SELF: Elegant_____Fashionable_____Professional__X__Sporty_____Casual_____

MATE: Elegant_____Fashionable_XX__Professional_____Sporty_____Casual_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair Style:**

SELF: Long_____Shoulder_____Collar__X__Short_____Balding_____

MATE:Long_____Shoulder_XX__Collar_____Short_____Balding_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair color: **

SELF: Dark__X__Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

MATE: Dark__XX_Brunette_____Blonde_____Red_____Silver_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Eye color: **

SELF: Blue_____Hazel_____Green__X__Brown_____Black_____

MATE:Blue_____Hazel_____Green__X__Brown__XX_Black_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Hair Texture:**

SELF: Straight_____Wavy_____Curly_X___Frizzy_____

MATE:Straight_____Wavy__X__Curly__XX_Frizzy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Facial Hair: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Clean Shaven__X__Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

MATE: Clean Shaven_____Beard_____Mustache_____Goatee_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Shoulder width: (Men self only – Women desired & Import only)**

SELF: Narrow_____Medium__X__Broad_____

MATE: Narrow_____Medium_____Broad_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Bust Size: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Small_____Medium_____Large_____Very Large_____

MATE: Small_____Medium__X__Large_____Very Large_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Legs: (Women self only – Men desired & Import only)**

SELF: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped__X__Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

MATE: Very Well Shaped_____Well Shaped_____Average_____Poorly Shaped_____Very Poorly Shaped_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Make up: (Women self only – Men desired and & Import only) **

SELF: None_____Light_____Medium__X__Heavy_____

MATE:None_____Light_____Medium_____Heavy_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Facial complexion:**

SELF: Very Clear_____Quite Clear___X_A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

MATE: Very Clear_____Quite Clear_XX__A Few Blemishes_____Many Blemishes_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**ATTITUDES:**

**Main desire for relationship at present:**

SELF: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment__X__

MATE: Social Connection_____Emotional Connection_____Money_____Sex_____Commitment_XX__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Preferred kind of relationship:**

SELF: Monogamous__X__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

MATE: Monogamous_XX__Easygoing/Undemanding_____Loose/Open_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely__X__

**Feelings about Marriage:**

SELF: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/ Right Person_X___Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**What about kids:**

SELF: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/ Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

MATE: Ready Now_____Would Consider w/Right Person__X__Not Ready_____Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Number of kids:**

SELF: None_____One_____Two__X__Three or Four_____Five or More_____

MATE: None_____One_____Two__X__Three or Four_____Five or More_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**In a career conflict, who gives up more:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_X___Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more__X__Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who supports the family more:**

SELF: Him__X__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who handles the finances more:**

SELF: Him__X__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_X___Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who cleans the house:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more__X__Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_X___Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should pamper the other more:**

SELF: Him__X__Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more__X__Equal_____Her a bit more_____Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Who should care for the children:**

SELF: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more__X__Her_____

MATE: Him_____Him a bit more_____Equal_____Her a bit more___X_Her_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Should mate be consulted on important decisions:**

SELF: Everytime_____Almost Everytime___X_Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

MATE: Everytime___X_Almost Everytime_____Often_____Once in a While_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Best way to settle a conflict with mate:**

SELF: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly_____Listen and discuss deeply__X__

MATE: Avoid/Supress_____Yell at each other_____Compromise calmly_XX__Listen and discuss deeply_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Being orderly at home:**

SELF: Very Orderly__X__Orderly_____Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

MATE: Very Orderly_____Orderly__X__Slightly Orderly_____Disorderly_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Good table manners:**

SELF: Always__X__Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

MATE: Always___X_Usually_____Sometimes_____Hardly Ever_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Preferred living place:**

SELF: Large City-Center__X__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

MATE: Large City-Center__X__Large City-Suburbs_____Small Town_____Country_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_____Very__X__Extremely_____

**Activity hours:**

SELF: Early to Bed & Early to Rise___X_In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

MATE: Early to Bed & Early to Rise__X__In Between_____Late to Bed & Late to Rise_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Keeping a pet:**

SELF: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets__X__Not For Me_____

MATE: Have One_____Have a Few_____Don't Mind Pets__X__Not For Me_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**INTERESTS:**

**Taste in Music: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Pop_X__Disco_X__Classical____Jazz____Latin____Asian____Country____WWII____Oldies____MusicalsXX__

MATE:Pop____Disco____Classical____Jazz____Latin____Asian____Country____WWII____Oldies____Musicals_XX_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant___X_Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Going out in the evening:**

SELF: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk__X__Once in a While_____Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

MATE: Almost Every Night_____Once/Twice a Wk_XX__Once in a While_____Prefer to Stay In_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**Date night activities: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Movies____Concerts____TheatreXX__Sports____Restaurants____Dancing____Friends____Travel_X___

MATE:Movies_X__Concerts____Theatre_XX_Sports____Restaurants____Dancing____Friends____Travel__X_

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Taste in Movies: (one x for likes, two x's for favorites)**

SELF: Science Fiction____Classic Films_X___Action_____Romance_____Comedy_____Dramas_____

MATE: Science Fiction_____Classic Films__X__Action_____Romance__X__Comedy_____Dramas_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Professional or Work interests: (From the list provided choose 15 and rank them. X=work, XX=fun!)**

Reading X

Music X

Language XX

Politics XX

Writing XX

History XX

Tennis XX

Acting X

Architecture XX

Cricket XX

Royalty XX

Literature X

Archaeology XX

Chess XX

Astrology XX

**PERSONALITY:**

**Sense of humor:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average_____Average___X_Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_X___Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Tendency to smile:**

SELF: Often_____Sometimes__X__Seldom_____

MATE: Often__X__Sometimes_____Seldom_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Self confidence:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage_X___Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**Creativity:**

SELF: Well Above Average_____Above Average__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Below Average_____

MATE: Well Above Average_____Above Avereage__X__Average_____Below Average_____Well Above Average_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**Plans and dreams to achieve:**

SELF: Don't Care____Reach'd some–done____Reach'd some-more_X__Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots- more____

MATE: Don't Care____Reach'd some-done____Reach'd some-more__X_Reach'd lots-done____Reach'd lots-more____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can be rather nervous:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_X___Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I'm willing to work hard to succeed:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pave my own way rather than follow accepted rules:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I find it easy to talk about myself:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to analyze almost everything in life:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have a high energy level…always doing something:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**When I get angry I can calm down quickly:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes_X___False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to pamper those I love:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**I take care of myself before others:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I ignore what others may think of me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes___X_False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to rest a lot:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant__X__Slightly_____Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I have high moral values by which I try to live:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I often say things in the heat of the moment I later regret:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**I like to help people:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**My mood is fairly stable, without many up and downs:**

SELF: True_X___Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly__X__Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I prefer someone else to make the decisions for me:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**My decisions are governed more by:**

SELF: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

MATE: Logic_____Both__X__Feelings_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important_X___Very_____Extremely_____

**I like it when my mate pampers me:**

SELF: True__X__Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: Ture_X___Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily chat about many topics:**

SELF: True___X_Sometimes_____False_____

MATE: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly___X_Important_____Very_____Extremely_____

**I am a good listener:**

SELF: True_____Sometimes__X__False_____

MATE: Ture_XX__Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important__X__Very_____Extremely_____

**I can easily sense what others need**

SELF: True_____Sometimes_____False__X__

MATE: Ture__XX__Sometime_____False_____

IMPORTANCE: Unimportant_____Slightly_____Important___X_Very_____Extremely_____

**Answer the questions below so your dates will know a little bit about you.**

What matters most in a mate?

She has to love my children.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
For my children to grow up happy and healthy.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to tap dance.

What time do you start your day? 7:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Watch old movies

What food do you dislike? Currants

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Austrailia

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? England

What did you want to be when you were little? My best friend…he was cool.

What is your best childhood memory? My best friend teaching me to swim.

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It's a Wonderful Life

Favorite TV show? Bonanza

Favorite cuisine? English

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Rugby or cricket

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Pineapple

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? Vanilla swirl

Favorite time of day? Early morning

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? Full English Breakfast

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Orange-Cranberry juice and 7up


	6. CC's Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 6

**CC's Matches**

FROM: NewYorkDates:com

TO: CCBabcock*NYCable:com

Congratulations! Here are your first 3 matches! They are ranked according to percentage of match with your requirements and theirs. You may contact them via their contact name and NewYorkDates account address. You should contact your dates yourself and not wait for them to email you, since sometimes they don't get you at the same time. **YOU MAY NOT transfer the names you got to anybody else!** Good luck and have fun! (Percentages are rounded up to the nearest whole number.)

For each date there are 6 elements: The compatibility % according to the entire questionnaire and the compatibility % in each of the five parts. In each element is the compatibility average, and then in brackets the % to which your date meets your preferences, in **bold,** and then the % to which you meet your date's preferences. Listed are also the Areas of Interest. The areas in which you both have high interest are in **bold.** Also, included is the list of getting to know you questions as answered by your date.

Name: NAB

Address: NAB*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 48

Education: Master's Degree

Compatibility: 94%

Background: 96% (**97**, 94)

Appearance: 100% (**100**, 99)

Attitudes: 92% (**95**, 89)

Interests: 88% (**89**, 86)

Personality: 94% (**92**, 96)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 80% of the categories

Common Interests: **Reading, Music, Cooking,** **Photography, **Writing, Law, Swimming, Acting, Architecture

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to appreciate my sense of humor.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To be loved for who I am.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to stage combat/fencing.

What time do you start your day? 6:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Read or Exercise

What food do you dislike? Oysters

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Ireland

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? England

What did you want to be when you were little? King

What is your best childhood memory? Horseback Riding

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? The original B/W Cheaper by the Dozen

Favorite TV show? Family Affair, the first Mr. French

Favorite cuisine? French

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Rugby or Ice Hockey

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Onions and Green pepper

Favorite Flower? Whatever the lady prefers

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate

Favorite time of day? Late evening

Favorite color? Pale blue

Favorite meal? Mom's Cottage pie

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Mineral water with a twist of lime

**********

Name: Jack

Address: Jack*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 42

Education: B.S.

Compatibility: 82%

Background: 86% (**88**, 84)

Appearance: 77% (**63**, 91)

Attitudes: 79% (**85**, 73)

Interests: 88% (**89**, 87)

Personality: 80% (**75**, 85)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 60% of the categories

Common Interests: **Art, Reading,** Law, Architecture,

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to know how to have fun.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To find my birth parents.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn speak Chinese.

What time do you start your day? 8:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? Florida

What do you do to relax? Go to the batting cages.

What food do you dislike? I'm a vegetarian, so meat.

Where would you visit if you had the chance? China

Where would you want to retire? Florida

Where were you born? Oklahoma

What did you want to be when you were little? A rodeo clown

What is your best childhood memory? Catching tadpoles

Are you a cat or dog person? Cat

Favorite movie? Punisher

Favorite TV show? Gilligan's Island

Favorite cuisine? Italian

Favorite Place to Eat? Mom's

Favorite sport to watch? Football and basketball

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Anchovies

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? Orange Sherbet

Favorite time of day? Late morning

Favorite color? Black

Favorite meal? Pizza and beer

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Coke

**********

Name: Clive

Address: Clive*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 38

Education: B.A.

Compatibility: 80%

Background: 84% (**86**, 82)

Appearance: 75% (**73**, 77)

Attitudes: 78% (**80**, 76)

Interests: 83% (**84**, 82)

Personality: 80% (**79**, 81)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 50% of the categories

Common Interests: **Music, Photography,** Law, Cooking, Marketing

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to be a homebody.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To play professional baseball.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to square dance.

What time do you start your day? 7:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York

What do you do to relax? I hit the heavy bag.

What food do you dislike? Sweets

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Russia

Where would you want to retire? Seattle

Where were you born? Kentucky

What did you want to be when you were little? A dancer

What is your best childhood memory? Dancing in the Nutcracker

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? White Nights

Favorite TV show? The Practice

Favorite cuisine? Italian

Favorite Place to Eat? Nathan's

Favorite sport to watch? Gymnastics

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Olives

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? Butter Pecan

Favorite time of day? Evening

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? Lasagna

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Mountain Dew

"Well," CC spoke to her empty bedroom. "I don't think any of these guys are Maxwell." CC sighed heavily. "But…this first guy…NAB…initials I guess. 94 percent is quite a match. I wonder if he'll email me…I have to be on his list. Maybe I'll email him." CC looked up and noticed Chester looking at her. "What do you think, Chester?" Chester yipped. "Well, alright…I'll email him."


	7. Niles' Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 7

**Niles' Dates**

FROM: NewYorkDates:com

TO: ButlerBoy*NYCable:com

Congratulations! Here are your first 3 matches! They are ranked according to percentage of match with your requirements and theirs. You may contact them via their contact name and NewYorkDates account address. You should contact your dates yourself and not wait for them to email you, since sometimes they don't get you at the same time. **YOU MAY NOT transfer the names you got to anybody else!** Good luck and have fun! (Percentages are rounded up to the nearest whole number.)

For each date there are 6 elements: The compatibility % according to the entire questionnaire and the compatibility % in each of the five parts. In each element is the compatibility average, and then in brackets the % to which your date meets your preferences, in **bold,** and then the % to which you meet your date's preferences. Listed are also the Areas of Interest. The areas in which you both have high interest are in **bold.** Also, included is the list of getting to know you questions as answered by your date.

Name: Claire

Address: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 37

Education: B.F.A.

Compatibility: 94%

Background: 96% (**94**, 97)

Appearance: 100% (**99**, 100)

Attitudes: 92% (**89**, 95)

Interests: 88% (**86**, 89)

Personality: 94% (**96**, 92)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 80% of the categories

Common Interests: **Reading, Music, Cooking,** **Photography, **Writing, Law, Swimming, Acting, Architecture

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to make me laugh.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To be unconditionally loved for who I am.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to cook.

What time do you start your day? 7:15 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Read

What food do you dislike? Arugula

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Ireland

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? Connecticut

What did you want to be when you were little? A princess…didn't we all?

What is your best childhood memory? Anytime I spent with Nana.

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It Happened One Night

Favorite TV show? Family Affair, the first Mr. French

Favorite cuisine? French

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? I'll watch the occasional rugby match.

Favorite Pizza Toppings? BBQ Chicken

Favorite Flower? Orange roses

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate almond

Favorite time of day? After 10 pm

Favorite color? Green

Favorite meal? Mushroom Risotto

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Mineral water with a twist of lime

**********

Name: Becky

Address: Becky*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 45

Education: A.S.

Compatibility: 84%

Background: 86% (**88**, 84)

Appearance: 82% (**73**, 91)

Attitudes: 77% (**69**, 85)

Interests: 92% (**89**, 95)

Personality: 83% (**77**, 89)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 70% of the categories

Common Interests: **History, Chess, Architecture,** Singing, Photography, Music

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to like the museum.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To go on safari

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to belly dance.

What time do you start your day? 10:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? California

What do you do to relax? The tanning salon.

What food do you dislike? Anything that had a face.

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Switzerland

Where would you want to retire? California

Where were you born? Iowa

What did you want to be when you were little? Tinkerbell

What is your best childhood memory? Going to Disneyland

Are you a cat or dog person? Cat

Favorite movie? That Darned Cat

Favorite TV show? Bewitched

Favorite cuisine? American

Favorite Place to Eat? Home

Favorite sport to watch? Figure skating

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Pepperoni

Favorite Flower? Calla lillies

Favorite ice cream ? French Vanilla

Favorite time of day? Mid day

Favorite color? Black

Favorite meal? Burger and fries

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Ginger ale

**********

Name: Whisper

Address: Whisper*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 40

Education: B.S.

Compatibility: 83%

Background: 86% (**86**, 86)

Appearance: 82% (**73**, 91)

Attitudes: 81% (**80**, 82)

Interests: 83% (**84**, 82)

Personality: 83% (**79**, 86)

Matches main requirements: in less than 50% of the categories

Common Interests: **Writing,** **Law**, **Swimming**, Literature, Reading

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to treat me nice.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
to win the lottery.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to play the piano

What time do you start your day? 9:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York

What do you do to relax? meditate

What food do you dislike? Milk

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Cancun

Where would you want to retire? Florida

Where were you born? New York

What did you want to be when you were little? A dancer

What is your best childhood memory? Playing in the rain.

Are you a cat or dog person? Cat

Favorite movie? Oliver!

Favorite TV show? Seinfeld

Favorite cuisine? American

Favorite Place to Eat? La Cirque

Favorite sport to watch? Tennis

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Cheese

Favorite Flower? Blue Bells

Favorite ice cream ? Pistacio

Favorite time of day? Morning

Favorite color? Pink

Favorite meal? Pizza

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Raspberry lemonade

After looking over His matches Niles sat back in his desk chair. "Well, it would seem I'm quite the catch. It also seems like the wrong woman want to catch me. Except for that first match…Claire. I wonder if I should email her…or wait to see if she emails me?"


	8. Fran's Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 8

**Fran's Dates**

FROM: NewYorkDates:com

TO: NannyFran*NYCable:com

Congratulations! Here are your first 3 matches! They are ranked according to percentage of match with your requirements and theirs. You may contact them via their contact name and NewYorkDates account address. You should contact your dates yourself and not wait for them to call you, since usually they don't get you at the same time. **YOU MAY NOT transfer the names you got to anybody else!** Good luck and have fun! (Percentages are rounded up to the nearest whole number.)

For each date there are 6 elements: The compatibility % according to the entire questionnaire and the compatibility % in each of the five parts. In each element is the compatibility average, and then in brackets the % to which your date meets your preferences, in **bold,** and then the % to which you meet your date's preferences. Listed are also the Areas of Interest. The areas in which you both have high interest are in **bold.** Also, included is the list of getting to know you questions as answered by your date.

Name: Max

Address: Max*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 46

Education: B.F.A.

Compatibility: 94%

Background: 95% (**96**, 94)

Appearance: 99% (**99**, 99)

Attitudes: 91% (**89**, 93)

Interests: 89% (**89**, 89)

Personality: 94% (**92**, 96)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 80% of the categories

Common Interests: **Astrology, Tennis, History, **Music, Reading

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to love my children.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
That my children to grow up happy and healthy.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to tap dance.

What time do you start your day? 7:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Watch old movies

What food do you dislike? Currants

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Austrailia

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? England

What did you want to be when you were little? My best friend…he was cool.

What is your best childhood memory? My best friend teaching me to swim.

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It's a Wonderful Life

Favorite TV show? Bonanza

Favorite cuisine? English

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Rugby or cricket

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Pineapple

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? Vanilla swirl

Favorite time of day? Early morning

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? Full English Breakfast

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Orange-Cranberry juice and 7up

**********

Name: Jeff

Address: Jeff*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 42

Education: A.S Police Academy

Compatibility: 82%

Background: 85% (**84**, 86)

Appearance: 81% (**70**, 91)

Attitudes: 79% (**85**, 73)

Interests: 85% (**86**, 83)

Personality: 80% (**75**, 85)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 60% of the categories

Common Interests: **Music, Swimming, Handicraft,** Reading, Dancing, Astrology

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to be understanding of my job.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To go to the moon.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to sing.

What time do you start your day? 7:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New Orleans

What do you do to relax? Go to the firing range.

What food do you dislike? Chinese

Where would you visit if you had the chance? San Fransisco

Where would you want to retire? New Orleans

Where were you born? New York

What did you want to be when you were little? A cop

What is your best childhood memory? Playing cops and robbers with my brothers

Are you a cat or dog person? Cat

Favorite movie? Robocop

Favorite TV show? Law and Order

Favorite cuisine? Italian

Favorite Place to Eat? The nearest diner

Favorite sport to watch? Any and all

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Mushrooms

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? strawberry

Favorite time of day? sunrise

Favorite color? brown

Favorite meal? meatloaf

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? water

**********

Name: Clive

Address: Clive*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 38

Education: B.S.

Compatibility: 80%

Background: 84% (**86**, 82)

Appearance: 75% (**73**, 77)

Attitudes: 78% (**80**, 76)

Interests: 83% (**84**, 82)

Personality: 80% (**79**, 81)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 50% of the categories

Common Interests: **Music, Writing,** Law, Swimming, Architecture, Reading

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

She has to be a real lady

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To never have to work again.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn sky dive.

What time do you start your day? 5:45 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? Texas

What do you do to relax? Watch TV

What food do you dislike? Pizza

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Texas

Where would you want to retire? Texas

Where were you born? Texas

What did you want to be when you were little? A cowboy

What is your best childhood memory? Riding a horse

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? Black Stallion

Favorite TV show? Bonanza

Favorite cuisine? BBQ

Favorite Place to Eat? The BBQ Pit

Favorite sport to watch? Rodeo

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Cheese

Favorite Flower? None

Favorite ice cream ? Vanilla

Favorite time of day? afternoon

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? BBQ chicken, beans and rice

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Root beer

"Niles!" Fran called out as she burst into the kitchen. "I got my report…guess who's at the top of the list!" She threw her arms around her friend.

"Well, Fran…" Niles kidded her. "You did say you were going to cheat."

"But I couldn't…he filled out the online form and I never saw any of his answers. I did lie about my age…" Noticing the look on Niles' face, Fran continued. "I added a few years and lied about my college degree, but otherwise it's all me!"

Niles smiled. "Well congratulations then, Fran."

"What about you? Didja get your list?" Fran asked.

Niles nodded. "The first match has strong possibilities…the other two though…I matched them far better than they matched me."

"Yeah…me too." Fran agreed. "So, ya gonna email your match?"

Niles smirked. "I don't have to…she emailed me."


	9. Max's Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 9

**Max's Dates**

FROM: NewYorkDates:com

TO: Sheffield*NYCable:com

Congratulations! Here are your first 3 matches! They are ranked according to percentage of match with your requirements and theirs. You may contact them via their contact name and NewYorkDates account address. You should contact your dates yourself and not wait for them to call you, since usually they don't get you at the same time. **YOU MAY NOT transfer the names you got to anybody else!** Good luck and have fun! (Percentages are rounded up to the nearest whole number.)

For each date there are 6 elements: The compatibility % according to the entire questionnaire and the compatibility % in each of the five parts. In each element is the compatibility average, and then in brackets the % to which your date meets your preferences, in **bold,** and then the % to which you meet your date's preferences. Listed are also the Areas of Interest. The areas in which you both have high interest are in **bold.** Also, included is the list of getting to know you questions as answered by your date.

Name: Joy

Address: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 32

Education: B.S.

Compatibility: 94%

Background: 96% (**97**, 94)

Appearance: 100% (**100**, 99)

Attitudes: 92% (**95**, 89)

Interests: 88% (**89**, 86)

Personality: 94% (**92**, 96)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 80% of the categories

Common Interests: **Astrology, Tennis, History, **Music, Reading

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to love children.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To have a loving family.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to drive a stick.

What time do you start your day? 8:00 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? New York City

What do you do to relax? Watch old movies

What food do you dislike? Escargot

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Austrailia

Where would you want to retire? New York City

Where were you born? New York

What did you want to be when you were little? Married

What is your best childhood memory? Learning to swim

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? It's a Wonderful Life

Favorite TV show? Bonanza

Favorite cuisine? Jewish

Favorite Place to Eat? With friends

Favorite sport to watch? Ice skating

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Pineapple

Favorite Flower? Roses

Favorite ice cream ? Chocolate fudge

Favorite time of day? Early morning

Favorite color? Red

Favorite meal? Kung pow chicken and fried wonton

**********

Name: Lorraine

Address: Lorraine*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 42

Education: A. S.

Compatibility: 82%

Background: 86% (**84**, 88)

Appearance: 77% (**69**, 85)

Attitudes: 79% (**82**, 76)

Interests: 88% (**87**, 89)

Personality: 80% (**80**, 80)

Matches main requirements: in greater than 60% of the categories

Common Interests: **Archaeology, History, Language,** Tennis, Chess, Astrology

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to know how to have fun.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To lead a dig in Egypt.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to read hieroglyphics.

What time do you start your day? 6:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? Egypt

What do you do to relax? Go to the museum.

What food do you dislike? I'm a vegetarian, so meat.

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Egypt

Where would you want to retire? California

Where were you born? Ohio

What did you want to be when you were little? A Pharoh

What is your best childhood memory? Seeing King tut in the museum.

Are you a cat or dog person? Cat

Favorite movie? Death on the Nile

Favorite TV show? Mystery Science Theatre

Favorite cuisine? Japanese

Favorite Place to Eat? Shushi Hut

Favorite sport to watch? NONE

Favorite Pizza Toppings? veggies

Favorite Flower? African Violet

Favorite ice cream ? I don't like ice cream

Favorite time of day? sunrise

Favorite color? Beige

Favorite meal? shushi

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Sprite

**********

Name: Cloe

Address: Cloe*NewYorkDates:com

Age: 38

Education: Some College

Compatibility: 80%

Background: 84% (**84**, 84)

Appearance: 75% (**73**, 77)

Attitudes: 78% (**76**, 80)

Interests: 83% (**77**, 89)

Personality: 80% (**75**, 85)

Matches main requirements: in less than 50% of the categories

Common Interests: **Writing,** Law, Politics, Acting

Getting to know you questions:

What matters most in a mate?

He has to have money.

If you had one wish, what would it be?  
To get married.

What is something you would learn if you had the chance?  
I'd love to learn to pole dance.

What time do you start your day?10:30 am

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be? Vegas

What do you do to relax? Aerobics

What food do you dislike? shushi

Where would you visit if you had the chance? Monte Carlo

Where would you want to retire? Vegas

Where were you born? Iowa

What did you want to be when you were little? A dancer

What is your best childhood memory? Leaving Iowa

Are you a cat or dog person? Dog

Favorite movie? Risky Business

Favorite TV show? One Life to Live

Favorite cuisine? Italian

Favorite Place to Eat? Anthony's Italian

Favorite sport to watch? hockey

Favorite Pizza Toppings? Hot peppers

Favorite Flower? carnations

Favorite ice cream ? Butter almond

Favorite time of day? afternoon

Favorite color? blue

Favorite meal? lobster

Favorite non-alcoholic drink? Raspberry iced tea

"Well, this first one looks promising…I can't help thinking that she sounds familiar. I suppose I should email her." Max spoke softly reading the report sitting in his bed.


	10. CC Sends an Email

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. These next couple of chapters 10-13 are really short so you get all 4 at once.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 10

**CC Sends an Email…**

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: NAB*NewYorkDates:com

Hi NAB,

I'm Claire. You were at the top of my first set of dates so I thought I would take the initiative and send you an email. After reading your 'getting to know you' questions, I really think we'd hit it off!

Unfortunately, I have a pretty busy schedule for the next few weeks…very big project at work that will need a lot of attention. I'd like to continue emailing and getting to know each other a little better until my schedule makes meeting in person a possibility.

I hope I'm not being to forward, but you sound like a nice guy and there are so very few of you left these days. I wouldn't want you to get scooped up because I sat around waiting! LOL

I look forward to hearing from you!

All my best,

Claire


	11. Niles Answers an Email

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 11

**Niles Sends a Response…**

FROM: NAB*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Claire,

NAB are my initials, as I'm sure you've guessed, so you can call me Andy. You were at the top of my list as well. I'm glad you took the initiative to send the email, never feel like you can't be yourself. I agree that we'd probably hit it off, so many of our answers are the same.

As for your busy schedule, I can sympathize, I have a few big projects I too am working on at present. It's nice to meet someone who understands the value of a job well done. I would be delighted to continue emailing. It's a far less complicated way to get some of the uneasiness of learning about one another out of the way. As soon as your schedule frees up a bit, just let me know and I'll make the reservations. LOL

I appreciate that you think me a nice guy. I'd like to hope so. Don't worry about being forward. I don't mind a woman who knows what she wants. You just keep on doing what makes you feel comfortable, how else will we really get to know one another?

I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

All my best,

Andy


	12. Fran's Sends an Email

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 12

**Fran Sends an Email…**

FROM: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Max*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Max!

I'm Joy! I was so thrilled to get my list and see such a great match! It would seem we have a lot in common! I would really like to hear from you. I'm pretty busy for the next couple of weeks…my boss has a few big projects keeping me busy, but I'll keep emailing if you'd like and we can get to know each other better!

I can't wait to hear from you!

Wink, wink,

Joy


	13. Max Answers an Email

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 13

**Max Sends a Response…**

FROM: Max*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Joy,

I was so glad to get your email today. I meant to email last evening, but one of the children needed me. It's on my profile that I have three children and well, the youngest had a bit of a crisis. She's fine, but well Daddy was needed, I hope you understand.

I myself have a few big projects in the next couple of weeks so meeting in person will have to wait. I would very much enjoy emailing to get to know one another better. You sound perfectly lovely and I look forward to hearing from you again, soon.

Sincerely yours,

Max


	14. CC emails Niles

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. CC sends Niles another email playing the 'getting to know you' game. Hmmm..

**NEWYORKDATES:COM**

Chapter 14

**Claire emails Andy **

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Andy,

I like that you call yourself Andy and not Andrew…it tells me you're comfortable with who you are enough not to rely upon your name to say something about you. Claire is actually my middle name. My first name is just too ridiculous to even consider using.

I looked over our answers again and I couldn't believe how many of our answers are the same. I love horseback riding too. Maybe we could go to riding together sometime. I know a great stable upstate. I go there sometimes to ride when I really need to get away from the city and think. It's beautiful there.

About a 'job well done' as you wrote. I more than understand! My partner, while good at his part of the job, well, sometimes he just doesn't get it…ya know? I think anything that's worth doing is worth doing well. It's nice to know there are people out there who agree. I've only met one such person.

I like the idea of emailing and exchanging thoughts and interests. We should try to keep the mystery alive, though, don't you think? LOL It is a lot easier sharing information and learning about someone when you don't have to get over the initial awkwardness of meeting in person. I'm not good with the blind dates. I don't know if it's my expectations and theirs that are too high, but it never seems to go well. Knowing a bit about someone before that first meeting has got to make it easier…right? As for reservations, that's not necessary…we could just meet at the park for a hot dog.

Well, to be honest I don't mind a nice guy…provided he can be a bad boy too. ;) I always worry about being forward, I wasn't raised that way…but I wasn't raised in a way that I particularly cared for, so I mostly do what I like. I try to follow the rules of the world, within reason, but provided I don't break any laws or hurt anyone else…I may stray from the 'expected'. I don't know why I'm telling you all this right off, I guess I just think you should know what you're getting into…LOL

I tend to be brash and pushy, bossy some would say. I was brought up to a high standard that I've recently decided isn't worth the effort all the time, although I put on a good front. I like to give people a hard time, but I try to be witty rather than hurtful. I suppose I'm not always successful and that bothers me. Well it only bothers me a little. ;) So I'd better get back to work before one of my partners employees decides that I'm a target for his unorthodox humor.

All my best,

Claire


	15. Niles emails CC

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. Let's remember: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 15

**Andy emails Claire**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Claire,

I understand what you mean about first names. Mine is a 'family' name, and I use it for business, but I've always preferred Andy. I'm actually quite comfortable with who I am and what I do, although if I am completely honest I do occasionally feel under appreciated. But, still I get great pleasure in my work, well, parts of it. And I agree with you that anything worth doing is worth doing well.

I would love to go riding with you sometime. I used to ride all the time when I was younger. I spent quite a bit of my childhood on horseback. I was usually chasing my best friend. He wasn't as…how do I say this…capable on horseback, so it was my job to look after him, but that job fell to me more often than not. I even taught him how to swim!

Keep the mystery alive, huh? Is this something I should worry about? LOL I agree, though, that doling out information seems easier when it's being typed onto a computer screen. It allows you to be more…open. You're not worried about how you look or weather you dressed appropriately. All the things that go along with first date nerves. But then again, I don't have my sexy accent to fall back on either. LOL

I'm not a big fan of the blind date. It has an implication of going headlong into a disaster without looking. I don't like to imagine my dates that way…although as of late… ;) As for expectations, you should always keep them high. Make a person meet your standards. You should never settle…everyone deserves happiness and you can only be truly happy with someone who is all you hope them to be. And I love hot dogs in the park.

So provided I'm a nice guy by day and a bad boy too, you're good? Well, my dear Claire…this bad boy likes his ladies feisty, so don't go all soft on me either, though on occasion soft is more than desirable. LOL One should never keep to the 'way they were raised' if it just doesn't fit with who they've become. I know someone just like that. Does what feels right provided it doesn't hurt anyone or compromise her values…it's amazing to watch really. And I hope you will always feel comfortable telling me anything…I have been known to be a rather good listener.

So you're a brash and bossy broad huh? Works for me! I need someone who'll stand up to me and not take my crap; someone who'll challenge me and keep me on my toes. I have been known to toss around a few insults myself, provided they are warranted and I know they'll be scathing, but just this side of mean.

I grew up in a happy if orderly home. Certain behaviors were expected, but not at the exclusion of fun and experimentation. It was a great way to grow up. I have high hopes to raise a few children in the same manner. Let them get good and dirty, but make sure they know how to clean themselves up.

Now, I suppose there are things I should attend to before the bosses partner cracks the whip at me again. ;)

All my best,

Andy


	16. Fran emails Max

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 16

**Joy emails Max**

FROM: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Max*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Max!

Oh hey, don't worry about not emailing me first, I'm a modern woman. ;) I completely understand about kids. I don't have any of my own. But I have nieces and nephews. I just love kids. It's good that you take time out of your work or personal life when they need you…they're what's really important.

I imagine big projects come up for you a lot since you own your own business. That must be tough. Do you have a lot of employees? Is it a really big company? Oh, maybe I shouldn't ask…we have to save something to talk about when we do finally meet.

I have a great boss and I get to work with my best friend. We have such a good time. We still get our work finished and take care of business, but no reason we can't enjoy doing it right? I just love life I guess…that's what everyone says about me.

I always try to see the best in people. I know that everyone grows up differently, but that makes up who we are. You have to take the good with the bad, but you have to try to do better, too. Don't leave the world without making just a little part of it better, ya know?

Plus, you can't be afraid to grab life by the horns. You have to put yourself out there, sure you might get hurt, but you might not. It's like I was telling my best friend. I just know he's got feelings for this woman we work with. But he just refuses to tell her. See, she's sort of his superior. I don't see how it matters. You can't help who you fall in love with. That's what I say.

I guess I look at the glass as half full. I want people to be happy. I want to be happy. Anyway, Max, I suppose you have work to do and I know by the clock on the wall that my job is about to get a little harder. I like this writing back and forth. There's no pressure to be on our best behavior or look our best. No putting on airs. Just be yourself and tell it like it is!

I can't wait to hear from you!

Wink, wink,

Joy


	17. Max emails Fran

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 17

**Max emails Joy**

FROM: Max*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Joy,

Well I have a full time Nanny who takes care of the children for me when I working. I work mostly from home though, so I'm usually here if I'm needed. Fran…that's the nanny, she's amazing with the children though…they just love her.

It's true, owning your own business does keep you very busy. I have a business partner who, thank God, takes on most of the really tough work. She's great at what she does. Other than my partner, I only have household staff…well technically there is only my butler, who is more my best friend than butler really. He keeps the house running. I'd be lost without the three of them, my partner, my friend and Fran.

I love what I do and have a great time doing it. It's all I've ever wanted to do. I try to make a small difference in the world. Nothing monumental, I just try to put a smile of a few faces for a couple of hours every evening. Wait, that makes it sound like I'm a clown or something. I'm not a clown, not that there is anything wrong with being a clown, it's an honorable profession, but not for me. LOL

I have been afraid to step out of my little world for some time. As you read in my profile, I'm a widower. I lost my wife nearly 7 years ago now. It's been very difficult on all of us. Fran has worked wonders with the children. They are really coming into their own.

I want to be happy, so I thought it was time for me to give it a shot. I'm glad that I have met such a nice and understanding person already. I look forward to the opportunity to get to know you better via email and when our schedules free up some, in person. You should always be free to be yourself. You can always tell me like it is!

Sincerely yours,

Max


	18. CC emails Niles 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them. A reminder: 'Claire' is CC and 'Andy' is Niles

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 18

**Claire emails Andy…2 **

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Andy,

So, let me see, other than horseback riding, what do I like. I enjoy the theatre, but how could you not in NY, right? I like Burt Bacharach's songs…but not when he sings them. They need a stronger, richer voice, with more resonance. I love sappy romantic movies, although, I would never admit that to any of the people I work with, they'd never let me live it down. Like I said, I put up a good front around most people. In fact, very few people know the real me. I like nice things, but sometimes I'm happiest in old jeans, a simple t-shirt and my cowboy boots.

As for you being a bad boy, I think I should've been more clear. I don't mean the leather pants and biker type of bad boy. That might be ok on occasion, but I meant more like spontaneous and clever, bordering on devious, but in a fun way. Am I making sense? See, I love a good practical joke provided it's not dangerous or really mean. So I don't want some half-wit, pretty boy who agrees with everything I say or gives into my every demand. Like you said; I want someone who will stand up to me, and challenge me. I remember reading something like what I mean in a story somewhere. I want a partner, not an assistant. I'm paraphrasing, but you get my meaning.

I only wish I grew up like you describe, it sounds wonderful! It sounds like the best way to raise a few kids. I've always wanted children, but that's something I keep to myself too. I've only ever had one best friend…she died in a car accident nearly ten years ago. I still miss her. I don't have many friends…and there's only one person I really trust. I'd never let him know that, but it's probably better that way. LOL

Now about this partner of your boss' who 'cracks that whip 'at you…is this something I should worry about? I mean…if you're into that, I know a shop that carries an interesting line of leather goods. ;) I'd be willing to try anything once.

Well the bane of my existence has just barged into the office so I guess I'll close. Although, I wonder what he'd look like in a dog collar? Kidding…

You said you liked your woman feisty! I aim to please! LOL

I look forward to your email,

Claire


	19. Niles Knows, will CC?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them. Let's remember: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 19

**Andy emails Claire…2**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Claire,

I'm thrilled to hear you enjoy the theatre. I have a connection and can get us tickets to nearly any show in the city. I'll sing some of Burt's songs for you, if you'd like. I've been told I have a rather resonant voice. I wanted to be a singer when I was young, but my parents insisted I go into the family business. I like old movies, but a good sappy romance is fine with me, provided I have someone to watch with. You shouldn't have to be afraid to be the real you. I'd like to get to know the real you. I wear business attire more often than not. And I don't get the chance to dress in old jeans and a t-shirt very often, but it sounds great, and I often think of retiring to a ranch somewhere.

I don't do leather pants and motorcycles. But I am known for my practical jokes and clever wit. As for devious, well I can't say…but if I could… ;) Due to my work obligations, being spontaneous isn't easy, but I do try. And you can rest comfortably, I am far from a witless pretty boy and I'm more likely to disagree with everything you say rather than to agree with it…that's more in my nature. I must read whatever it was you paraphrased… 'I want a partner, not an assistant.' Isn't that what everyone wants? Brilliant.

I hope I didn't paint to rosy a picture of my youth. We had problems like every family. But I can say I always knew I was loved. And that's the most important thing to instill in a child…don't you think? I'm sorry about your friend. I lost someone in a car accident too. I know how it feels. I only have a few real friends myself. Real friends, the kind you can trust with anything…they are rare. I feel blessed. I have three such friends. Now this friend you say you trust…how can that be if you don't trust him enough to tell him you trust him? Sorry, none of my business. Moving on.

About my bosses partner; well she is quite the hellcat that's for sure. I doubt she'd really take that whip to me though. She'd be afraid I'd like it. And I might at that. ;) I think a trip to 'special leather shop' should wait until we actually meet in person. But we can leave it open.

Well, Claire, speaking of the boss's partner, she's arrived with what will be some unreasonable demand for me I'm sure. So I'll close for now. I look forward to your next email…

All my best,

Andy

* * *

Fran finished reading the letter as Niles was prepared to hit the 'send' button. "Well, Fran, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Niles. It sounds an awful lot like you…aren't you afraid that she'll put it together?" Fran replied.

Niles thought for a second. "Fran…I doubt Miss Babcock would put that together. She'd never consider it a possibility that she'd be matched with me. I could probably tell her my first name and she'd just assume it's some other Niles."

"Well, if you're sure, Scarecrow." Fran stood up from his desk and Niles sat down. "How did you figure out it was Miss Babcock anyway?"

"Well, before we even sent them in you told me that the two of you were using your middle names. I'd never tell, but I've always known her full name. So when I was matched with 'Claire' I suspected. Then after reading her getting to know you answers and emailing…it was pretty evident."

"Ya don't think Mr. Sheffield knows I'm Joy…do ya?" Fran asked.

Niles raised his eyebrows. "Fran…really, Max?"

"Ya right…he's clueless." Fran left Niles to send his email.

"Well my dear Miss Chastity Claire, I await your response with baited breath." Niles smiled and closed his laptop.


	20. Fran emails Max 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. Let's remember: 'Joy' is Fran and Max is…well Max!

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 20

**Joy emails Max…2**

FROM: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Max*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Max,

A full time Nanny? Should I be worried? I mean, I've heard the 'Nanny's falling for the boss' stories all over the place. It's good that your kids love her, though; she'll take better care of them if she loves them too.

Geez a lady business partner too? Do you always surround yourself with women? I'm just kidding. I'm sure she's a real asset to the company. There is always just the right person for each job, I think. Wow…a butler…that sounds like a pretty big deal, but your best friend? Why would you make your best friend work for you like that? Well, none on my business. I'm sure you both have your reasons. Wow…lost without them huh? That's really beautiful, Max. Have you ever told them that? I bet it would mean a lot to them, I know I'd like to hear it from my boss.

I think it's great that you love your work. That's very important, if you don't love what you do, it makes it tedious and hateful. No one should have to go through that all day. I think I get your meaning. You give people something to enjoy…that's never a bad thing, making people happy.

I did read about your wife in your profile. I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think she'd want you to be alone. Plus, you've got kids…they need to have a woman around. It's good you found a Nanny who they like and trust. Losing a parent is tough on a kid, no matter their age.

It's never too late to be happy, that's what I say. It's never easy putting yourself out into the world for people to…well judge almost. Will they like me or won't they? Did I do something wrong could I do something better? But it can't all be easy either, then someone isn't being honest, that's what I think. Well, Max, I think it's nearly time for me to get a little work done. You remember what I said about telling those people in your life what they mean to you…you can add your kids to that list as well.

Write soon,

Joy

"So, Niles…whadya think?" Fran asked him.

Niles was a little torn up. "Did he really say those things about us?"

"He really did Niles." Fran touched his shoulder. "So…you think its ok?"

Niles stood from the chair. "I think its perfect, Fran. He's already taken with both Fran and Joy…I don't know how he'll ever choose." Niles winked at her as he left her room.

"Well, Mr. Sheffield, it's time to start playing for real." Fran clicked the send button and her email left the screen.


	21. Max emails Fran 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 21

**Max emails Joy 2**

FROM: Max*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Joy,

Oh, don't you fear Joy, I think Fran is way out of my league. I don't think she'd ever even look at me like that. Oh she flirts and plays little games…but I don't think it's serious. I'm a good deal older than her. Not that age matters. Not to mention, I'd regret it terribly if we started something and it didn't work out, the children would be devastated.

You don't need concern yourself with my business partner either. She was my wife's best friend. Oh, we attend the occasional function together, but I think she's just trying to 'look out for me', for Sara. Sara was my wife's name. As I said, my butler and I go way back. I owe a great deal to him. He got me through school and introduced me to my wife. We're from England, Joy. You have to understand, things are different over there. We grew up together, but his parents were the butler and cook of my parents. We were friends long before he became my valet. But, in all honesty, I'd be lost without him. I should tell him that. Thank you for making me see it.

There are definitely parts of my work that I don't enjoy. But luckily, my partner thrives upon those very things. As a business team we're perfectly suited. If I could share a secret, I think she's got feelings for my butler. They are never in a room together when the tension isn't palpable. It's great fun to watch them really, the witty banter and practical jokes. They either truly despise one another or they are desperately in love. I tend to think the latter. But, I'm a bit of a romantic. LOL

I hope you're right about it never being too late to be happy. I love my children and my work. But there is something missing. I want there to be someone who cares about my day, someone who really values my opinion. I want someone who can't imagine waking in the morning next to anyone but me. Do you understand, Joy? I know it must sound pathetic, but I had that once. And I don't believe it's too late to try to find it again. Well, I've gone all sappy now haven't I? I suppose that means I should bury myself in some work.

I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

Yours,

Max

"Well, Max, you do just lay it right out there when you don't have to look in the eyes of the woman...I just don't know if this is the right thing to do or not. What if I'm just looking for a substitute for..." Max sighs unable to even say her name when he's alone. "Sara...please. Give me some sign...you know how bad I can be at these things. Am I just missing the forest for the trees?"

"Hey, Mista Sheffield..." Fran paraded into the room. "Watcha doin'?"

Max quickly clicked the mouse and sent his email then closed his laptop. "Oh, Miss Fine...I was just sending an email to a new friend."


	22. CC emails Niles 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. A reminder: 'Claire' is CC and 'Andy' is Niles

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 22

**Claire emails Andy…3 **

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Andy,

Well, I have a theatre connection too. I guess between us we can see any show we want! Well, it's not bad to listen to your parents some of the time. I tend to put too much value in my parents opinions. Mother's mostly, but I don't want to get into that. If you want to sing to me, hey…there is nothing sexier than having your man sing to you…wow…that's presumptuous…sorry. I don't mind business attire, but it's nice to see a man dressed more casually sometimes. Especially if it's something you don't expect. Denim is my favorite, and sometimes flannel. I guess I really do belong on a ranch somewhere. Maybe I'll join you on yours. ;)

Well, like I said before I like a little deviousness…it's…dare I say it again…sexy. Well, spontaneity can be hard to pull off when you work a lot, but it's better when it's unexpected by all parties involved. If it happens to often, it's almost like it's planned. Oh today is the day we do our 'spontaneous' thing. So you're not a pretty boy, that's a plus and you're more likely to disagree with me than agree with me. Arguing can be such a turn on… I read somewhere that the same kind of passion that goes into a good argument is just like foreplay. It's intense, heated and gets the blood going. Whew…I need a beverage. ;)

Let me see, the 'I want a partner not an assistant' line was in a story I read called…'Going After What You Deserve'. I found it online somewhere. It's definitely what I want, but I've met a few men in my time who weren't as agreeable. I suppose that's why I'm still unattached. I refuse to be 'kept' by any man.

I agree that there is nothing more important than letting a child know that they are loved. I learned that the hard way. It's a long story and well, rather pathetic so I try to avoid sharing it. I was raised by a nanny who would have preferred not to be a nanny. My parents weren't very good at the job when they showed up at all. So I'm afraid I didn't learn much about love until if found that friend I mentioned before. Sara…she brought me into her family and well even after her death, I've never left. I couldn't now if I tried. See…it's a sad sap tale, so I'm sorry to put you through it. To be honest though, its' easier telling you this way that it would be telling you in person.

Why haven't I told the only person I truly trust that I trust him? Well, you're right it's none of your business…kidding. It's just not the nature of our relationship. That's a very complicated story. He's quite a practical joker and I suppose I'm afraid he'd use the knowledge against me somehow. I know that doesn't make sense, trusting someone who would use that very knowledge against me. I find that I'm sometimes off balance in his presence. I'm not used to that, being out of control…you understand? I said it was a complicated story. LOL

Wow, a 'hellcat' she sounds like my kind of woman. Now I don't know about taking a whip to you…but I have been thinking a lot about that dog collar I mentioned. ; D We'll keep the 'leather shop' on the back burner for now. I know a nice lace place too…

Now as for her unreasonable demands…I'll try not to get jealous, but the unreasonable demands can often be the most fun. So you just keep that in mind the next time this hellcat with the leather comes along making demands.

I eagerly await your next email…

Yours,

Claire

"Geez, CC…gush much? Maybe you should just tell the man you're reclining on your bed in a red teddy picturing him in leather chaps and an open flannel shirt." CC tossed her sultry laugh to the empty room. "Not that it would be completely untrue."

CC stood up from her desk, walked to her full length mirror where she opened her black silk robe to reveal the black silk teddy she wore beneath it. "Someday maybe you'll want to see this, Andy." CC rolled her eyes at herself and walked back to her deck to click the mouse and send off the email. "Answer soon, dear man." CC tossed her robe to the bench at the foot of her bed and slipped beneath the covers. "I hope I'm not setting my expectations to high…"


	23. Niles answers CC 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them. Let's remember: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 23

**Andy emails Claire…3**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Claire,

So you think it's sexy for a man to sing to you, well then…sing I shall! ; ) I'll see if I can't find some way to accommodate your favorites, I do have a few denim and flannel items I can pull out on occasion. You will always be welcomed on the ranch., once I have one that is. ;) We can ride together every day if you like. I'll be your own personal singing cowboy!

Ok, so now deviousness is sexy too…I can't miss! If I can pull off the devious singing cowboy…will that give you pleasure? I look forward to having that opportunity. ; ) I agree that if one is 'too' spontaneous it becomes too planned. Here we go again…now arguing is a turn on…where've you been all my life Claire? A devious, arguing, singing cowboy…it does sound interesting. I don't imagine if you saw me as I walk through my usual day that I'd instill that image exactly, but I know I can pull it off, if given the chance. My God, Claire…I can only imagine the state I'd be in if I actually heard you say that bit about 'a good argument is just like foreplay…intense, heated, and gets the blood going…' I think I need more than a beverage! That is bordering on…dirty. ; )

I will definitely look up that story. I like to think of myself as a gentleman, well…when I'm not a devious, argumentative, singing, cowboy. But I don't think a gentleman asks a woman to be less that she is. If she wants to be a homemaker and lavish love on her husband and children…fine. If she wants to work and then lavish love on her husband and children…fine. If she wants to head to the club all day and then lavish love on her husband and children…fine. Just so she's willing to lavish and be lavished in love.

I'm sorry about how you grew up. Please don't feel like you have to apologize to me for sharing a part of yourself. It's served to make you the woman you've become. Your friend sounds remarkable, like it was a joy to be in her presence. I don't imagine her family want you to leave, you sound like an important part of the family. I'm sure they care a great deal for you.

I understand this complicated relationship you mention. There are many ways that people show affection, my dear Claire. You must be watchful of it. What you describe sounds a lot like a man who just doesn't feel worthy. Imagine a young boy who doesn't think the pretty girl could ever really care about him. Soon he's pulling her hair and pushing her on the playground. But at the same time, he'd die to protect her. Look beyond the juvenile behavior for the underlying reasons. As for feeling off balanced around him…maybe that's telling you something too…perhaps I should be concerned about this man you trust so much and yet so little.

You actually mentioned the dog collar as an accessory for the 'bane of your existence'. I'd prefer not to think of myself in that way… Now lace…that I can definitely agree with. Every woman deserves to be cradled in silk and lace. I'll make sure you never want for it. ; )

I can assure you, the 'hellcat' has never made an inappropriate demand of me…yet. Although, you do make a good point. I'll have to look into the possible double meanings of her requests. Not that I'd ever consider doing anything about them…

I'm waiting to hear from you…

Yours,

Andy

"Wow…I don't know…that may be a little much, Old man." Niles whispered to himself. "Well, technically she started it with all that talk about what's sexy…how can I keep a clean thought in my head imagining her talking like that?" Niles stood from his desk and paced the room a bit. "I do have a few ideas though…" Niles' boyish grin slid across his face. He moved into his closet and pulled out his most comfortable pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue plaid flannel. "Tomorrow is the Broadway Theatre Guild's charity softball game. I think I'll play this year after all." Niles set out his clothes and moved back to his desk. "Well, Claire…I await your response with baited breath." Niles clicked the mouse and sent off his email.


	24. Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**Date New **

**Chapter 24**

** 'Happenings'**

"Wow, Niles…" Fran announced as he stepped off the last of the back stairs. "I didn't think ya were gonna play in the game today."

Niles smiled. "I changed my mind. I thought it might be fun to play a little softball with the stars."

"Are ya any good?" Fran asked quietly.

Niles leaned in close and whispered. "Have you seen Mr. Sheffield play?"

"Oy…ya better than Mr. Sheffield aren't ya?" Fran said hopefully.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Max strolled into the kitchen whistling. "Good morning, you two! Niles…are you joining us today at the game?" Max asked hopefully.

"I was planning on it, Sir…if there's room for me?" Niles offered.

Maggie leapt off the last of the back stairs. "Oh, Niles…there's room. Daddy…can Niles play in my place…please?"

"Well, Maggie…I don't know…" Max grinned. "Of course, Maggie, you are released." Max accepted the grand hug she threw at him.

"Thanks, Daddy! You're the best." Maggie turned and hugged Niles too. "Thanks, Niles."

CC came in the back door just as Maggie turned leaving the denim and flannel clad Niles open to her sight lines. "Hey, Benson…what's with the farmer John look today?"

"I was thinking more of a cowboy…you know…like a ranch hand…" Niles waited to gauge any reaction, when he got none he continued. "I'm playing softball today."

CC tossed out her sultry laugh. "Oh this should be good." CC shook her head. "Well, let's get on with it." She waited for Max, Brighton and Fran to head out the back door and stepped out just as Niles got to the door. "You know, Hazel…this isn't too terrible a look for you."

"Thanks, Miss Babcock, after you." After CC stepped out the door the knowing grin crossed his face and Niles left the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Niles…" Fran sat down on the bench next to him. "Are you sure you're good at this?"

Niles frowned. "Why…what's the batting order?"

Fran, who functioned more like a team mascot than member, held the clip board that Max used to 'manage' the team. "Mr. Sheffield has Brighton batting first, then CC, then Larry the piano guy, then you."

"That sounds about right." Niles smirked at Fran. "Fran…trust me. I'm really rather good at this game."

Fran shook her head. "I'll take ya word for it, Niles. But it's not like it's cricket or rugby or whatever you Brits play over there."

Niles smiled, and whispered. "Fran…how have your emails with Mr. Sheffield been going?"

"Oy, Niles…" Fran sipped her water. "I hafta say…I'm a little worried. I don't know if I'm driving him into Joy's arms or mine."

Niles frowned. "You do realized that you and Joy are one in the same person, right?"

"Oh…of course I know that, Niles. I just mean…I don't exactly know how to go forward. Next week after the show moves on from the preview performances he's gonna want meet her. I havfta think of somthin' to keep that from happen' just yet." Fran noticed that Niles while nodding along as she spoke wasn't really paying attention to her. His eyes were at the plate on the svelte blonde as she spoke to the umpire. "So…waddabout you?"

Niles head snapped to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Niles…do you like Miss Babcock?" Fran asked cautiously.

Niles froze. "What? Why would…I mean…well…"

"You do!" Fran leapt off the bench.

"SSHHHHHH!" Niles pulled her back down. "I don't want her to know…at least, not yet."

Fran eyed him up and down. "Is that what the cowboy look is all about?" Niles nodded slightly.

"She mentioned she liked the casual look, and specifically denim and flannel. Now please, Fran…you can't tell her anything about it…please." Niles begged.

Fran hugged him tightly. "Scarecrow…if you think she'll make you happy, which I gotta say I doubt, then I promise I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks, Fran." Niles sighed with relief. "Have you and she talked about your email buddies at all?"

Fran playfully smacked his arm. "Niles…a girl never emails and tells." They laugh. "Nope…not since we got our lists and I showed her I got Max." Fran thought for a second. "Actually, she said she wants to talk a little during the game about 'Andy'." Fran winked at Niles. "But you can't say anything. She doesn't even know you filled out a form and she'd yank my hair out by the roots if she knew I talked to ya about any of it."

"I'm not going to say anything." Niles held up his hands.

Max came up to the pair. "Niles…you're on deck," Max said is him very best all-man-baseball-manager voice.

"Yes, Sir, Coach." Niles winked at Fran, dropped a helmet on his head, grabbed a bat and strolled out to the on deck circle to watch Larry at the plate. Brighton was on second, he'd hit the ball to some dancer at third base. CC was walked because the actor on the mound wanted to stay in her good graces. "Let's go, Larry."

Larry hit a long drive into center field which was caught. Brighton tagged up and ran to third, CC stayed on first. "Oh, great," Niles thought to himself. "I have to hit into the suicide squeeze." This wouldn't be an issue. The pitcher who'd taken it easy on CC and had no idea who Niles was just assumed that the 'older looking guy' wouldn't really be much of a threat and lobbed the ball right into Niles' sweet spot. That was a mistake he wouldn't make twice.

* * *

As the family walked into the kitchen chanting 'Niles…Niles…Niles…' A very red faced butler came in behind them all. "Really, people…that's not necessary, it was just a charity softball game against the cast of 'Rent'."

Brighton corrected him. "That was the semi championship game, against a cast of people in their twenties, Niles. We didn't stand a chance without you. That was amazing!" Brighton turned to his father. "Why hasn't Niles been on the team for the whole season, Dad?"

"Brighton…I did ask him." Max explained.

Brighton turned to Niles. "How come you didn't play?"

"Well, Master Brighton, Sunday is typically my day off. I usually spend it taking care of more personal things."

Brighton nodded that he understood. "For the next two games, and next season…Niles needs to have Saturday's off so he can play for the team on Sundays. Wouldn't you agree, Dad?"

"Alright, Brighton. You can be team manager." Max dropped his clipboard gently into Brighton's hands. "Miss Fine…I have to check my email…could you call for Chinese food. I don't want the conquering hero to have to cook. It is still his day off." Max smiled and started out of the kitchen…whistling again.

"Well, I need a shower." Niles laughed and turned for the stairs. "Fran…order me the chicken lo mien and crab Rangoon please." Niles headed up to shower and change.

"Ok, Niles." Fran winked. "Uhm…Miss Babcock…are ya gonna stay for dinner?"

CC couldn't help but watch as Niles denim covered rear end headed up the stairs. "Uhm…yeah…that would be great. I think I'll head up to the guest room and take a shower myself. I think I left some things there from the last time I stayed." CC started up the stairs and turned back to Fran. "Nanny Fine…get me that spicy beef and broccoli I got the last time with crunchy noodles, and we still haven't had our little talk."

CC started up the hall and couldn't help but notice that Niles was singing as she passed his door. She stopped suddenly when she recognized the song. _"Is he singing 'This Guy's In Love With You?"_ CC thought to herself. _"That's one of my favorite Bacharach songs."_ CC couldn't help but stand and listen to the deep baritone of Niles' voice practically caress the song she loved so much. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized he'd stopped singing.

"Uhm…Miss Babcock?" Niles asked as he stepped from his room.

CC's eyes popped open and took in the sight. Now, freshly showered, his reddish blonde hair was still damp and wavy from his shower. He was in another pair of jeans and this time a denim button down opened just enough to see the white t-shirt beneath it. "Oh…I uh…decided to stay for dinner." CC dropped and moved quickly up to the guest room to shower and change.

Niles smiled broadly and watched her as she moved slowly up the hall to the guest room.


	25. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 25**

**Discussions**

"Hey Niles…" Fran called as he bounded down the back stairs. "What's put the bounce in your step?"

Niles smiled. "Oh…nothing…"

"Yeah…right." Fran shook her head. "The money for Mr. Wong's is under the canister. I think I'm gonna check on Miss Babcock. See if she has everything she needs." Fran winked back at Niles as she made her way up stairs.

Max came into the kitchen. "Niles…uhm…have you seen Miss Fine?"

"She just went up to check on Miss Babcock, Sir." Niles answered wondering what she'd done wrong. Max stood uncomfortably at the counter. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Max sighed heavily. "Oh, God I hope so, Old man." Max dropped into a kitchen chair.

"I'll do my very best, Sir." Niles sat down at the end of the table. "Now what has you in such a state…Sir?"

"Niles…you've been my closet friend for more than forty years. I don't need an employee, I need a friend." Max wanted to be clear.

"Alright, Max…what's the problem?" Niles shifted gears.

Max looked at Niles rather sheepishly. "I filled out an online dating form and got a list of possible matches and I've been emailing back and forth with the first lady on the list. She sounds positively amazing, Niles. She isn't afraid to tell me what she thinks or how she feels. She told me outright I should tell you how important you are to me and how I'd be lost without you…" Max paused for a breath. "Oh…" Max noticed the smile on Niles' face. "Well bugger it's all true. Anyway, she sounds absolutely lovely. We had a 96% match…we have the same feelings on several points and our emails have been very friendly and open and I just…I just…"

"You just don't know what you feel or what to do about it?" Niles finished for him.

Max nodded. "I feel almost like…like I'm being…unfaithful…"

"Max…" Niles shook his head. "You know that Sara wouldn't want you to be alone."

Max frowned. "Not to Sara, Niles…to Fran."

"What about Fran?" Gracie asked as she came in from the den.

Max stood up from the table. "I was just checking to make sure she called Mr. Wong's." Max slowly left the kitchen.

"Oh Miss Grace…what are we going to do with him?" Niles draped his arm around his young charge.

Grace put her arm around Niles' waist. "You mean why doesn't he just tell Fran that he's in love with her?" Grace dropped like hot potato. Niles laughed at her intuitiveness and nodded. "Probably for the same reason you won't tell Miss Babcock."

Niles whole body stiffened. "Miss Grace, I don't know…"

"Don't even try it, Niles. I've known longer than you have." Gracie tossed as she made her way up the back steps calling behind her. "Yell when the food gets here."

"That girl is way too smart for her own good." Niles shook his head.

"Nanny Fine…" CC scolded. "I didn't mean that you had to follow me up here."

Fran sat in the comfortable chair that graced the largest of the second floor guest rooms. "Well, I didn't think ya wanted to talk about this where we could be overheard."

CC popped her head out of the bathroom where she was drying her hair. "Well, I suppose you're right." CC leaned back in and turned off the dryer. "So, how have your emails with…" CC swallowed hard. "Max been going?"

"Well, I don't think he suspects anything…I'm trying to be me without letting on…ya know?" Fran offered. "What about you?" Fran waited. "Have you and…what was his name?"

"Andy." CC answered.

Fran nodded. "Right. Andy. How have your emails been going?"

"Too well." CC sighed and dropped back into the matching guest room chair. "He's perfect, Fran. Well, perfect for me. It's just too good to be true, ya know?" CC seemed worried.

Fran leaned forward. "How can the two of ya's bein' perfect for each other be a bad thing?" Fran wanted to find out what Niles was doing that was freaking out CC.

"I've never met a man like Andy, Fran…well that's not really true, but that guys not a possibility. I just don't see how it could be this easy…what if…" CC's voice drifted.

Fran raised her eyebrows and coaxed CC to continue. "What if what?"

"What if I get invested in this guy, this guy whom I've never really met, who seems perfect on paper and in his emails, but then when he meets me…what if I'm…" CC paused and pulled at her fingers in her lap. "What if I'm not everything he expects?" CC dropped her head into her hand. "Oh God, I can't believe I just said that."

Fran put her hand on CC's knee. "Miss Babcock…everyone has those fears. Don't you think Andy sits at home or at work and thinks…what if when she finally meets me…I'm not good enough…I'm not all she wants or needs. You just trust me…he does."

"Ok, so he does…but…I…" CC closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I really like this guy, Fran. But there's just…this little…pang of quilt."

Fran frowned. "Guilt…guilt about what?"

"Guilt about the other man in my heart," CC said before she knew it.

Fran rolled her eyes. "Oh…you mean Max…"

CC raised her eyebrows and practically yelled. "Yeah!" Then regaining some control and false 'aloofness' she continued. "Yeah…of course I meant Max."

"Right." Fran nodded and thought silently. _"She ain't talkin' about Max. Who could she mean?"_

There was a knock at the guest room door and CC called. "Come in!"

"Dinner is here!" Niles announced as she practically swept into the room. "Are you ladies ready?"

CC couldn't help but stare at Niles as he was now dressed in head to toe denim. "Oh, yeah, Niles…" CC cooed unintentionally. "We're ready." CC softly touched his chest as she passed him.

Fran passed Niles and once she was in the hall her eyes got very big as the realization finally hit her. _"Miss Babcock's other man is Niles." _

"Fran…Fran…Miss Fine!" Niles finally called to her. "Are you alright?"

Fran's head snapped around to look at her best friend. "Uhm…yeah…I'm good. Let's eat." Fran made her way down the back stairs into the kitchen where the food was on the counter waiting for everyone to pick up their orders.

Brighton blew into the kitchen and grabbed his food. "I'm gonna eat this in my room…I'm on the instant messenger with Karen…"

Grace grabbed her take out carton and looked at the four adults. "Where's Maggie?"

"She had a date with, Tom, Tim something." Fran answered.

Grace just looked between the adults for a minute. "Ok then, well I was right in the middle of a chapter of an important…book that I think I…"

"It's ok, Gracie," Fran started. "You don't have to stay down here with us."

"Oh thank God." Grace took her food and a bottle of water up the back stairs.

The adults milled around the counter for a few moments. Fran took her food to the table and Max trailed behind her. They sat at the kitchen table and Niles stood in the corner of the island looking at Fran's back. CC stood at the end of the island just in front of the fridge and Max was sitting at the end of the table with his back to the door into the den.

They were silent. Uncomfortably silent. Niles spoke first. "Fran?"

"Wha!" Fran nearly jumped out of her skin. "Geez, Niles…give a girl a warning."

Niles looked sheepishly at CC and shrugged. "I think you ordered me beef lo mien by mistake."

"Really?" Fran thought for a minute.

"Yeah…" CC interjected. "I wanted the spicy beef and broccoli and this is chicken and broccoli."

Fran shrugged and then smiled. "Well, just mix 'em together in a big bowl and share the chicken beef broccoli lo mien a la Fran."

Niles and CC stopped eating and stood in shock at Fran's suggestion. "You want me to eat out of the same bowl with Hazel?" CC scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Babs. I won't be any worse than the other puppies when you were growing up." Niles replied. They tossed a tentative glance across the counter.

CC sighed heavily. "Oh alright."

Niles moved to the cabinet and returned with a large bowl and emptied both take out containers into it and mixed everything around well. "Would you like me to put some on a plate for you Miss Babcock?" Niles asked politely.

CC moved to stand next to Niles. "No…we can just…share it. They stood together at the counter and Niles lifted the chopsticks out of the bowl and put some of the tasty mix into his mouth. CC was transfixed. She watched as the strange mixture of beef and chicken and broccoli and long lo mien noodles made their way from the bowl into that mouth that she secretly thought about so often. CC shook her head of the thought and lifted her chopsticks to her mouth to take a bit. "You know, Nanny Fine. This isn't that bad."

"You see…" Fran smirked. "Sometimes when you mix two things together that you'd never considered a match before…everything turns out perfectly."


	26. Joy emails Max again

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**Date New **

**Chapter 26**

'**Joy' emails Max…again**

FROM: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Max*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Max!

I'm not sure how I feel about you telling me we are so well suited for each other and yet your Nanny is 'out of your league.' But, I suppose I'll let it slide. Now about this if you started something and it didn't work out, the children being devastated. I got the impression that your kids were…well a little older. Anyway…her loss is my gain, I guess.

Your business partner sounds like she was a good friend to your wife. And I've already told you that you have to tell the special people in your life that they are the special people in your life. I'm glad if I could make you see how important that is. People may know you care, they may even know you love them or need them. But there's nothing in the world like hearing it. Of that I can assure you.

Wow…so you think it's either true hate or true love. I've heard there is a fine line between the two. It could be that your butler thinks he's not good enough for your big shot partner…or she thinks she's too good for him so to shield themselves from the 'love' they fake the 'hate'. I've seen it…you'd be surprised how convincing it can be.

Everyone needs someone who cares about how their day was and how they're feeling about things. A special someone you can't imagine being without. You are a bit of a romantic, aren't you, Max? It's beautiful what you said about wanting someone who can't imagine waking in the morning next to anyone buy you. Wow…that really sums it up. I like it when you go all sappy.

I can't wait to hear from you again.

Should we set up our face to face now? I leave it to your schedule.

Affectionately,

Joy

"Miss Fine!" Max's voice rang out as Fran hit the send button and closed the laptop just as Max whipped open the door to the kitchen. "There you are. I understand that Margaret has a bit of a crush on her Philosophy teacher, Steve. You have to go down to the school and have a talk with this man."

"Uhm…ok, Mr. Sheffield." Fran sighs and Max nods and leaves the kitchen. "Two steps forward and three steps back."


	27. Max emails Joy finally

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 27

**Max emails Joy…again**

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed again from the office.

Niles taps on the door and enters. "You bellowed, Sir?"

"Close the door, Niles and turn off the intercom." Max instructed and Niles did as asked. "Come here a minute, old man." Max summoned Niles to his side. Read this…"

Niles noticed right away what was on the screen of Max's laptop. "Uhm…Sir…are you sure this is appropriate?"

"Niles…please…" Max nearly begged his friend, so Niles did as Max asked.

Niles popped up quickly. "What's all that about me and Miss Babcock?"

"Not that stuff, Niles…" Max pointed at the screen and Niles continued reading where he'd left off.

Niles looked at him. "Ok, what's the problem…everyone wants that, Sir."

"She wants to meet me face to face, Niles. I don't know if I can…I…I…" Max dropped his head into his hands.

Niles touched his shoulder. "What is it, Max?" Niles switched gears again.

"I already feel that way…" Max started.

"What way, Sir?" Niles eyes got big.

Max sighed. "I already have someone I imagine waking up next to in the morning. A special someone who I can't imagine being without. Someone who knows me and cares about me and whom I care about. I already have someone I…I love."

"Let Joy down easy, Sir. She seems like a lovely woman…I'm sure she'll understand." Niles offered quietly. "But, you need to make a decision about… that 'special someone.' She may be all you've ever wanted…except patient." Niles left Max to email Joy…for the last time.

FROM: Max*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Hello Joy,

Oh, yes well, I'm sorry about that. I guess I didn't think about how that would affect you. I have to confess something, Joy…before we go any further. I'm afraid that you've taught me a few things these last few weeks of emailing. You've taught me not to hold back my feelings for those people that I love. Niles…he's my best friend…yes…the butler. I've never told him…at least not in far too many years what he really means to me. I finally did that…well I got a start at least. As for CC…she's my business partner, well, I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to. She's put this company on the map and it's high time I gave her the thanks and recognition she truly deserves.

Then there's Fran, the Nanny. My children do love her. She's already like a mother to them and no matter what may or may not happen between she and I that will never change. I…I'm afraid you've shown me that I need to address my feelings for Fran as well, Joy. I never meant to lead you on, dear woman, but…I've tried to keep my feelings on a strictly professional base with Fran…I fear I've failed miserably.

I'm sorry, Joy. I don't think we should have that face to face meeting, and we should probably stop emailing as well. It wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't be fair to Fran either. I love her, Joy. Wow…I've never told anyone that…well I have, but it's a long and terrible story. Just know that while we weren't meant to be, there is someone out there for you. You are a wonderful woman and frankly remind me quite a bit of Fran.

I hope you find that 'special someone' you can't imagine being without. Thanks to you, I have.

All my best wishes,

Maxwell


	28. Max's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**Date New **

**Chapter 28**

**Max's Confession**

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilesssss!" Fran nearly screamed as she came barreling down the front stairs to find Niles smiling in the foyer.

Niles put on his best 'what's happened' face. "What is it, Miss Fine?"

Fran suddenly realized where she was and went quiet…at least quiet for Fran. "Where's Mr. Sheffield?"

"He and Miss Babcock went out to a justice of the peace an hour ago." Niles dead panned.

"Oh, ok then I can tell ya…Wha?" Fran caught Niles smirk. "Not funny, Mista." Fran scowled at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"They left for the theatre." Niles smiled at her.

Fran grabbed his arm and dragged him to the sofa. "Ya gotta read this."

"Alright, Miss Fine, calm down." Niles sat next to Fran on the sofa and took the print out from her.

Niles read the email that Max had sent to 'Joy' confessing his feelings for Fran…and Niles and CC for that matter. "I'm so happy for you Fran." Niles wrapped her in a warm hug. "Was it wise to print it out though?"

"I'm gonna sleep with it under my pillow until he tells me everything." Fran stood up and ran up the stairs to 'hide' her letter.

Niles stood up and sighed heavily. "I wonder how long he's going to make her wait." Niles went into the kitchen to start making dinner when the phone rang. "Sheffield reside…oh, hello, Sir." Niles listened and the smirk spread slowly across his face. "Very good, Sir, I'll tell her. Shall I drive her or call for a cab? Yes, Sir, of course. Good bye, Sir."

Niles hung up the phone as Fran was coming back down the stairs. "Who was on the phone, Niles?"

"It was Mr. Sheffield. He's made reservations for the two of you at the Russian Tea Room for 7 o'clock. I'll be calling you a cab since he drove to the theatre…in the Porsche." Niles raised his eyebrow. "You'd better go get ready…it's already twenty after four."

"Oy, I'll neva be ready." Fran starts toward the stairs. "Do ya think he'd make 'em for 7:30? No, no, I'll just hurry…I'll be fine." Fran took off.

Niles made his way into the kitchen and found the note on the counter from the kids. 'Niles…order a pizza and dance in your shorts, we're all heading out tonight. Love, Maggie, B and Gracie.' "Those kids just know me way too well." Niles laughed lightly. "Well, no sense in my staying in uniform." Niles made his way up to his room to change into more casual attire.

Niles had just returned to the kitchen and was heading to the phone to call for a pizza when CC blew in the door. "Hey, Max takes Nanny Fine to dinner and no one else eats?"

"Hello, Miss Babcock. The children are all out for the evening. I was going to order a pizza, would you care to join me?" Niles offered noticing that CC was trying desperately not to look at him in his jeans and long sleeved polo.

"Pizza?" CC thought for a minute. "When does Nanny Fine leave for her dinner with Max?"

Niles checked his watch. "In about a half an hour. Why?"

"I have few things to do in the office. How about we go out to this little place I know. Nothing fancy…I'm just in the mood for a cheese steak and cheese fries." CC waited for his answer. "My treat."

"A cheese steak and cheese fries?" Niles was shocked.

CC nodded. "Joey makes the best cheese steaks in the city. It's just a small place that you can barely even see if you don't know where to look."

"Alright. Should I bring the town car around?" Niles asked as CC turned to leave the kitchen.

CC turned back. "No, it's not that far and it's pretty nice out…we can just walk."

"This is unexpected." Niles whispered to himself wondering what it meant.

* * *

Fran arrived at the restaurant wearing a gorgeous black silk number that had the doorman nearly tongue tied.

Max saw the attention she was getting and decided to 'collect' her before it became a problem. "Miss Fine…we're over here." Max reached for her hand.

"Mista Sheffield, what's all this about…it's not my birthday or anything." Fran asked playfully.

Max pulled out the chair in the private dining room for Fran to take her seat. "Miss Fine…there are a few things I need to talk to you about."

"Ok, Mista Sheffield. Fire away." Fran had a feeling, a very, very, hopeful feeling.

Max swallowed hard. "Well…I'm thinking…that I…I may have stronger feelings for you than I'm fully ready to explore. But I…what I mean is…"

"It's ok, Mista Sheffield, you don't hafta say anything." Fran's disappointment showed as she pretended to be interested in the menu.

Max frowned knowing he'd done it again. Hurt a woman he knew deep down inside he loved desperately. Why couldn't he just admit it. It didn't mean things had to jump into high gear…they could move slowly…afterall, Fran had waited for him this long and put up with so much. She'd be willing to move slowly as long as they were moving forward…right?

"Are you ready to order?" Fran asked.

"No!" Max took her hands in his.

Fran's head popped up. "Ok, take ya time…I can wait."

"No, Fran…I mean no I do have to say something. Fran…" Max smiled. "Francine Joy Fine…I do care for you. More than even I was aware of until recently." Max glanced away for a moment. "I've been emailing with a lovely woman I met…well I met her online. And she reminded me very much of you…and she told me that I have to be honest with myself and tell the people I love that they are important to me. You see…Joy said…" Max stopped cold…

"Wha? Wha'd Joy say?" Fran asked hoping that this wasn't going to explode in her face.

Max turned and looked at her. She couldn't tell what the look on his face meant. Was it shock…anger…confusion. "It was you!" Max still held her hands in his. Max shook his head lightly and grinned. "I should've known there couldn't possibly be two of you."

"Two of us…what?" Fran raised her eyebrows wondering if that was a good 'I should've known…'.

"Francine _JOY _Fine…you are an amazing woman…a sneaky woman…but no less an amazing woman. I…I love you, Fran. I think we should start seeing each other…officially…exclusively." Max was suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly sure what 'dating' or 'going steady' was even called by the 'adult population'.

Fran smiled softly at him, knowing how difficult it was for him. She knew about his concerns for the children. "I think that's a good idea, Max. I think though…we should take it slowly…until you get used to the idea. Is that ok?" Fran asked knowing he didn't want to be the one to have to suggest it.

"I think it's a marvelous idea." Max leaned in and kissed her warmly. "Now let's order…I'm starving."

* * *

CC strode into the kitchen. Hey, Benson…are you ready to go. I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to go over that last contract. I don't know what Max was thinking about when he was talking to that guy." Niles raised his eyebrow at her. "You're right…Nanny Fine." The shared a laugh. "You should grab a jacket it's a little chilly, but still a nice night to walk."

"Ok," Niles answered and they left the kitchen and headed toward the front door. Niles opened the closet and help CC slip into her jacket then as CC opened the door Niles slipped into his. "Ok, Babs…where is this steak joint?" Niles asked hoping CC would turn around so he could see her face in the light of the foyer when her eyes landed on his new jacket.

CC turned and a small gasp slipped unconsciously past her lips. "Wow, Niles…is that…new?"

"Yeah…I've always wanted a bomber jacket. I finally found just the right one. It's the softest leather I've ever felt in my life." Niles ran the zipper halfway up his brown leather bomber jacket.

CC just couldn't help herself, and before she knew it her fingers were softly caressing the leather of Niles' collar. "Wow…it's like silk…" CC whispered softly and a small smile slipped across Niles face. "It really suits you, Niles." CC offered trying to shake her thoughts out of her head.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock." Niles held the door and allowed CC to step through noticing her quick glance back at him."


	29. CC emails Niles 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or charactor of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. A reminder: 'Claire' is CC and 'Andy' is Niles

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 29

**Claire emails Andy…4 **

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Hi Andy,

My own personal devious, argumentative, singing cowboy…well that sounds promising, and really sexy. ;) I'll make you a promise Andy, at our first face to face meeting, I'll tell you all about the musical where I read 'a good argument is just like foreplay…intense, heated, and passionate.' It's called 'The Happy Couple'…it's by, an unknown playwright and still needs the songs…but it has promise.

Now, bordering on dirty…is that good…or bad? I don't mind a little dirty talk now and again. Just so it isn't all the time…you know? Like being spontaneous…keep it a surprise, keep is special. It's like a friend of mine used to tell her oldest daughter when she was little. Christmas everyday makes Christmas just like every day, it takes away the special.

You sound like a gentleman to me Andy. In my line of work I meet a lot of people and I can count on less than one hand the number of real gentlemen I know. Actually, I count them on my thumbs. LOL I see them both everyday and one of them is my boss. The other one is…well…that's difficult to explain. I don't think that either of them would ever ask me to be less than I am…I suppose that's why they are both so very special to me, each in their own way.

I did kind of see a pattern emerging there…lavish love on her husband and children. It sounds wonderful; to love and be loved…unconditionally and without question. It's every woman's dream. Well, I shouldn't speak for every woman…it's my dream. Not that anyone would ever believe it. I tend to wear a bit of a mask around most people. Sara…my friend who died all those years ago…she knew the real me. There's probably only one other person who does. Odd, it's not who you'd expect. It's not either of my parents or my brother or sister…it's just a…well that man I told you about before…the one I trust completely, but not enough to tell him. Its complicated, like you describe.

You have really good insight, Andy. Your description of my complicated relationship was practically right on. But I don't want to talk about him with you…I want to talk about you. As for being concerned about him, I can only say that he'll always be a part of my life. Of that I'm certain.

I'll make you another promise…I'll wear something leather and something lace at our first meeting. Then, you can decide which you prefer on me. ; ) I'm glad to hear that the 'hellcat' hasn't made an inappropriate demands…it's the 'yet' that concerns me. I'm also glad to hear you'd never consider doing anything about her suggestions or innuendo.

I look forward to meeting you soon Andy. My schedule has opened up considerably now that the big project has launched. The boss seems to have other interests keeping him away from the office now as well. So, I leave it to you…shall we?

I eagerly await your next email…

Yours,

Claire

"Oh, CC…this is a little forward even for you." CC stood and paced back and forth glancing at the screen of her laptop wondering how exactly this would make her sound. "I wonder if I should ask Fran to look at it." CC thought for a second, picked up her phone and dialed. She heard the voice she expected to answer and there was an odd tickly in her belly. "Hey, Benson…is Nanny Fine there? I need to ask her something." CC rolled her eyes no doubt at something Niles offered her before calling Fran to the phone. "Fran? Are you alone? Where's Niles…I don't want him listening in.

Fran looked at Niles and held her finger to her lips. "Oh no, Miss Babcock…Niles went back into the kitchen…you're good."

"I want you to look at the email I'm going to send to Andy before I send it. So I'm going to send it to you first. Can you get to your laptop?" CC asked and waited.

Fran, with Niles hot on her heels, made her way up the front steps to her room. "Sure, Miss Babcock…send it away…I'll keep you on the phone. Give me a second to boot her up."

"Ok, I've sent it…" CC moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Do you have it yet?"

Fran sat for a second and opened her email with Niles practically hanging over her shoulder. "Yep…there it is…hang on and let me read." Fran, and Niles, read the email CC intended for Andy…Niles…Andy.

As Fran finished reading she turned to look at Niles who held the same slightly shocked expression that she knew her face showed. "Uhm…I think it's great Miss Babcock…it's a little racy, but not too much and honest." Fran felt for the woman she was so quickly becoming fond of. "I think it's just what he needs to hear." Fran glanced up and Niles who held an odd expression.

"Thanks, Fran. I really appreciate it. Andy seems like a very special man, and I'm not sure what's going to happen, but…well…you know." CC's voice sounded a little sad in the phone.

"Don't you worry, Miss Babcock…I think it's going to work out just right." Fran smiled. "I'll see ya tomorrow at breakfast, Niles is makin' your favorite." Fran smiled up at him. "G'night." Fran clicked off the phone and looked up at Niles. "You do know what her favorite is…right?"

Niles smiled. "I better go check my email. Night, Fran." Niles left Fran sitting wondering what she missed.

CC sighed heavily and looked at the screen of her laptop. "Well, Andy. The ball is in your court now." CC taped the mouse button and watched the email 'disappear' from her screen. "Brandied Raspberry Crepes for breakfast." CC sighed and crawled into bed.


	30. Niles emails CC 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. Let's remember: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 30

**Andy emails Claire…4**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Claire,

I am at your disposal…always; one devious, argumentative, singing cowboy at your service. I look forward to the full synopsis of 'The Happy Couple'…but most especially the part where you say… 'a good argument is just like foreplay…intense, heated and passionate.' ;) I promise I will do my level best to always surprise you, and keep things special. Not to mention I'm always up for a good argument…and whatever it may lead to. ;)

That's a beautiful way to live life, Claire, to love and be loved unconditionally and without question. A friend of mine recently said he wanted to find the person who couldn't imagine waking up next to anyone but him. I want that. I want to find someone who loves me for me…all my strengths and my short comings combined. Someone who cares about what I think and how I feel, who can't imagine going to sleep next to anyone but me. Like in the story you quoted, 'Going After What You Deserve'. I want a partner, a wife…not an assistant. Not right away of course…I mean we'd have to meet first of course. LOL

I can't help but be a gentleman. It was my mother's greatest mission to make me so. I move through my day in a very proper atmosphere, so it's called for. But, I must admit, it is something I pride myself on. There is just a certain way a woman should be treated, no matter where she comes from or what she does. Every woman, I believe deserves to be treated like a lady when that's what is called for. On the other hand she should also be treated like a woman, when that's what is called for; if you understand my meaning.

I can understand why you wear a mask…sometimes it's just the only way to get through the day. Just so there's at least one person who sees you for you…without the veneer. Everyone deserves to have at least one person they can be completely free and honest with.

Well, as for your 'complicated relationship', we all have them. I won't concern myself with 'him' if you say I shouldn't. And I want you to know that I would never dream of asking you to give up any friendship, male or female. You deserve to have people around you whom you love and trust. I hope someday I can be among them.

The 'hellcat' is my complicated relationship and she too will always be a part of my life. But, I wouldn't want it any other way. She's a very special 'hellcat'. LOL

My schedule is considerably flexible now. We can do this anyway you prefer, dearest Claire. We could meet at the Tea Room, The Rainbow Room, or as you suggested the park for a hot dog. Send me your preference and I'll take care of everything.

I'm waiting to hear from you…

Yours,

Andy

"Fran!" Niles called hearing Fran coming up the back stairs, for the sixth time. "I'm finished now. You can come and check my work." Niles offered.

Fran leaned in the slightly opened door to Niles' room. "I'm sorry, Niles…didja want somethin'?"

"Look, Yenta, I heard you come up the stairs a least a half a dozen times in the last thirty minutes, Fran. You knew I'd be in here composing my reply to 'Claire's email." Niles turned the laptop so Fran could read his reply.

Fran started to fan herself. "Wow, Niles. You're pretty quick outta the gate aren't ya?"

"What do you mean, Fran?" Niles looked back at his email.

Fran scrolled up. "Well ya start out sayin' you're up for whatever the argument might lead to. Then ya mention wantin' a wife. Then ya talk about treatin' her like a 'woman'…" Fran actually used her fingers to make little quotes. "In the next bit ya said everything except she needs someone she can be naked in front of. And ya round it up with tellin' her ya hope ya can be someone she loves and trusts." Fran looked at him.

"What…no good?" Niles raised his eyebrows. "I've got a plan Fran I really do."

Fran sat on the edge of Niles' bed and leaned her elbows onto her knees. "Well, if I understood the plan, then maybe I could be a betta judge of ya letter."

Niles sighed heavily. "Oh alright. I suppose it won't hurt letting you in on it. I can use your opinion on a few things this way." Niles relayed to Fran his entire plan.

"Well, Niles…that's a plan." Fran stood up. Niles waited for a comment. "I just wish I could be there to see it." Fran smiled at him. Fran winked and left his room.

"Well, my dear CC…the ball is in your court." Niles clicked the mouse and send off his email.


	31. The 'Date' is set

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. A reminder: 'Claire' is CC and 'Andy' is Niles

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 31

**The 'Meeting' is Planned**

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Andy,

Wow…at my disposal...that sounds like a lot of fun. ;)

I don't have a lot of time to write today, Andy. But I wanted to get back to you about our…date? Is that the right word for it? Meeting? No, that sounds way too much like business, let's go with date.

Let's say drinks at the Tea Room tomorrow at seven? We'll meet there, and have a nice drink and chat. Then we can decide what to do with the rest of our evening. I'm really looking forward to meeting you.

I'll await your email to confirm. I'll be the blonde in royal blue. I can't wait! ;)

Yours,

Claire


	32. I'll find you

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think. I had to replace the at with * and the dot with : or FF removed them. Let's remember: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 32

**Andy Sends A Confirmation**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

My Dearest Claire,

I'm hoping it will always be a lot of fun being at your disposal. ;)

I am looking forward to our date. I'll make all the necessary arrangements and maybe plan a few surprises as well.

Drinks, tomorrow, seven at the Tea Room, as for the blonde in royal blue…I'd have found you I'm sure. I'll just look for the most beautiful woman in the room.

I'll wear a matching royal blue tie, and I'll find you…

Until tomorrow…

Yours,

Andy


	33. Tea Room at Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 33**

**Tea Room at Seven**

"Hey Niles…" Fran called as she bounded down the back stairs catching him practically dancing around the kitchen. "What's with the Fred Astaire?"

Niles smiled. "The plan has been set into motion."

"Oooooo…so…when?" Fran's eyes lit up.

Niles frowned. "Now, Fran…I'm still thinking there are something's better left unannounced."

"Whatsa matta Niles? Doncha trust me?" Fran put on her best pouty face.

Niles sighed. "Fran…its not that I don't trust you, it's that I need for everything to go off perfectly, without a single hitch or the entire thing could backfire. I don't want her to think it's just some monumental prank."

"Ok, ok…you just do whatcha havfta and I'll stay outta ya way." Fran put up her hands as she relented.

"Now…" Niles leaned on the counter. "How are things between you and Mr. Sheffield?"

"Oh…getting very cozy. He knows all about the emails and the dating site and he's not a bit mad. He still thinks that it was crazy for CC and me to fill out those forms, but…" Fran noticed Niles face went white. "What?"

Niles stared at her blankly. "You told him that Miss Babcock filled out a form too?"

"Yeah…don't worry I didn't tell him anything else. Just that she was emailing with the first guy on her list. And I swore him to secrecy." Fran patted Niles on the shoulder as she left the kitchen.

"Thank God I didn't tell him anything." Niles sighed just as CC blew into the kitchen

"Tell who anything, Hazel?" CC asked as she refilled her coffee cup.

Niles swallowed trying to formulate an answer. "Uhm…a friend of mine wanted advice on where to buy the best lingerie for his wife." _"What the hell did I just say?"_

"Well, Victoria's Secret is a good standard, but I prefer 'La Petite Coquette' at 51 University Place for…" CC's voice drifted when she realized what she was saying and who she was saying it to.

Niles stood at the sink in silent shock at her words, feeling rather overwhelmed at the feelings it stirred.

"Uhm…yeah…I better get back to work." CC turned and left the kitchen.

Niles turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. "Wow…she's going to kill me some day and won't even know how she did it."

* * *

It was five thirty on the nose and CC tucked her file into her briefcase and made her announcement. "Maxwell, I have a date tonight so I'm going to head out now. If you need me…well I'll be here tomorrow won't I. Have a nice night." CC turned and left the office.

"I guess it's her first date with that online guy, huh Fran?" Max asked of the woman perched on the corner of his desk.

"Uhm…yeah I guess." Fran answered just as Niles came into the office.

"Excuse me, Sir, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, the children all have other plans and I have a date I'd like to get ready for." Niles waited.

"Certainly, Old man. Just get dinner on the table and Fran and I will serve ourselves." Max nodded. "So, who's the lucky woman?"

Niles glanced quickly at Fran. "It's a blind date, Sir, a friend of a friend."

"Should I expect you home for breakfast?" Max winked at him.

Niles' seemed shocked. "Of course, Sir."

"Very good, Niles, have a nice evening." Max smiled at his friend and Niles left the office. "Strange don't you think, Fran?"

Fran frowned at him. "What's that, Max?"

"Well, Niles and CC so rarely go out at all, that they would both have dates on the same evening." Max chuckled. "Could you just imagine if Niles' blind date was actually CC?" Max couldn't restrain himself and he laughed aloud. "Oh…I'd pay to see their faces."

"Uh huh…" Fran smiled oddly. "I'm gonna check on dinner. I'll see you in a few minutes in the dining room." Fran dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and left the office.

* * *

CC looked stunning in her royal blue silk slip dress. She had her hair up and wore a sapphire pendant and matching earrings when she strolled into the Russian Tea room heads did turn. "Hello, hello, Rudy…I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Very good, Miss Babcock, follow me and I'll make sure you aren't missed." Rudy escorted CC to a small table well within sights of the entrance to the room. "Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"Just a mineral water with lime, please, Rudy." Rudy nodded and left her. CC sighed and checked her watch. "Ten til…ok, Andy…let's see whatcha got."

"Miss Babcock?" CC looked up to see the face that matched the voice she recognized.

"Niles?" CC was in shock. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here at seven. You?" Niles asked knowingly.

CC glanced at the door. "Uhm…me too. Wait…you're meeting someone?" CC had a strange feeling come over her. "Who are you meeting?"

"It's a blind date…a friend of a friend." Niles answered. "Well, I'll leave you to your date. Have a nice evening." Niles took a seat at the end of the bar to 'wait for his date'.

CC couldn't help but watch him. _"Was he wearing a new suit?"_ CC wondered in silence as Rudy brought her drink. "Thanks, Rudy." _"He looked so…different…"_ CC checked her watch again and again checked the door to the room.

"Miss Babcock…" Rudy approached her with a note in hand. "I just got a call from your gentleman." He handed her the note.

"Uhm…thanks, Rudy." CC took the note and opened it and read it in silence. "My dearest Claire…I asked Rudy to present this to the beautiful woman in royal blue. I beg your forgiveness, but I will be unable to meet you tonight. There was a major to do at the office and I fear I'm stuck here indefinitely. I can only beg your understanding and pray that we can re-schedule our date for later in the week. I'll check my email for word from you. Yours, Andy."

CC sighed. "Well, at least he called." CC caught Niles stand up and drop some money on the bar. "What happened, Hazel?"

Niles stopped. "It would seem I was stood up." Niles shrugged. "You too?" He smirked at her.

"NO!" CC nearly barked. "He sent a note. Something came up at work and he couldn't get away. We'll re-schedule for later in the week."

Niles nodded. "Well, I'm starved, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Niles…" CC stopped him. "Would you like some company?"

Niles looked at her suspiciously. "What are you up to, Babs?"

"I'm hungry too, Niles…and I hate to eat alone. Come on, sit down and we'll eat dinner." CC did hate to eat alone and Niles looked so very handsome in his charcoal suit and royal blue tie.


	34. Dinner and Dessert

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 34**

**Dinner and Dessert**

Niles and CC made polite conversation and when their dinners came they laughed and chatted about this 'mystery woman' Niles who stood up Niles. "Well she must be crazy…you look very handsome tonight. Is that a new suit?"

"It is a new suit. I thought the occasion warranted it. I'm glad I got to do more than just take it out for a walk." They shared a genuine laugh. "What did you get?" Niles spied her dinner.

"The Vegetable and Mushroom a la Russe. It wonderful… here taste it." CC held up a bite on her fork and fed it to Niles.

"That is good…artichokes, mushrooms, eggplant, peppers, tomatoes and summer squash in a cream and cheese sauce. Nicely done." Niles sipped his wine.

CC shook her head at him. "That never ceases to amaze me."

"What?" Niles asked confused.

CC smiled at his innocent look. "The way you can just whip out a recipe by tasting something."

"I have a very well trained and discerning palette." Niles smiled. "Would you like to taste my Stroganoff? It's really very good." Niles leaned in and fed her a bite. CC made a little face. "What?"

CC leaned over. "It's not as good as yours."

The finished their dinner and Niles asked CC if she'd care for dessert. "Not unless they have your chocolate peanut butter cheese cake."

"Oh, no…that recipe is mine and mine alone." Niles answered. "Are you sure? Their blintzes are nearly as good as mine." Niles winked at her.

CC shook her head. "Nope…but I have an idea…if you're game."

Niles tilted his head at her. "Alright, Babcock…you're on…take me to dessert."

CC called for the waiter to bring the check but he informed her that it had been taken care of. "How is that possible?"

"I paid the check when you were in the ladies room." Niles stood up and offered his hand to help her stand.

"Niles…I invited you to dinner." CC complained. "It was supposed to be my treat."

Niles shook his head. "You can treat me the next time we both get stood up."

"I wasn't stood up." CC corrected him.

"Right, I'm sorry. The next time we're stood up or cancelled on. Better?" Niles flashed his impish grin.

CC tossed him her sultry sneer. "Yeah…better. Now come on."

The minute they stepped out of the door, CC grabbed Niles' hand and started pulling him. "Come on…it's this way."

They walked, hand in hand, so CC could continue to 'pull' Niles along for about five minutes before they saw the tiny glowing ice cream cone. "Ice Cream? We could've had ice cream at the Tea Room." Niles offered.

"Not this ice cream." CC got very excited. "They make it here daily. It's amazing." Niles opened the door for CC to enter and smiled as she was greeted warmly by the tiny woman behind the counter.

"Miss CC…just look at you!" The woman's accent was much like Fran's only less…well…grating.

CC smiled. "Hello Abby, whatcha got today?" CC was nearly drooling.

"Oh…the usual…chocolate butter almond, toffee caramel crunch, and raspberry sorbet," said the woman who Niles determined was somewhere between 45 and 112 years old.

CC thought for a second. "Well I guess I'll have a scoop of each…in a cup, please. Niles?" CC turned and waited with the face of a child on Christmas.

"I'll have the same." Niles smiled, amazed at the face on the woman before him.

CC handed him their ice cream and paid the small woman. "Thanks Abby, I'll see you next week."

"Miss Babcock…these are huge scoops…you eat ice cream like this every week?" Niles asked as CC nearly dragged him out of the little shop and into the street.

"Well, I don't usually get three scoops…I try to keep it to one…but these are my three favorites. Abby doesn't often make them all in the same day." CC nodded to a bench not far from where they stood and they made their way too it.

"Oh my God!" Niles announced as he dropped his first bite of ice cream on his tongue. "This is the best ice cream I've ever had. How did you find that place?"

CC smirked at him. "Oh, I have my ways, Niles."

They sat in comfortable silence and ate, no savored their ice cream. When they finally finished, Niles tossed their cups and plastic spoons in the bin next to the bench and turned to face her. "Oh, Miss Babcock you have a little ice cream…" Niles pointed, she missed it. "No…it's…" He tried to point at it again, again she missed it. "Oh, here…" Niles lifted his hand and wiped the spot of ice cream from her cheek. CC couldn't help but lean into his hand.

Niles let his hand rest there a bit longer than necessary before he 'licked' the ice cream from his thumb. "Yummy."

"Uh…thanks, Niles." CC finally managed when Niles moved his hand away.

"You're welcome." He stood and extended his hand to her. "I'll walk you home."

CC smiled and wrapped her arm into his. "I had a nice time, tonight, Niles." CC paused then remembered who she was with and added. "Considering…"

"Considering?" Niles had to ask.

CC winced as she finished. "Considering it was spent with the dust mop instead of my real date."

"Right." Niles answered without malice. "Well, I had a nice time too. It's not every day I get to see you this way."

"What way?" CC turned to look at him.

Niles smirked. "Without the fangs." They laughed and continued on to CC's apartment.

Niles insisted he walk her to the door of her apartment. You never know who could be in the elevator. I can't leave them unprotected." CC shook her head at him.

"Niles…I have to concede…you are a gentleman if nothing else." CC offered genuinely.

Niles laughed lightly. "Well thank you, I think."

"You think?" CC asked on a laugh.

"Well you did say if nothing else." Niles reminded her.

When they reached CC's apartment Niles waited while she unlocked the door. "Thank you for seeing me home, Niles. It was very sweet." CC kissed him lightly on the lips and was gone before he could react.

He stood for a moment and just looked at the door. "Well…that was unexpected."

CC leaned against her front door, fully aware that he still stood on just the other side. "What was all that about, CC?" She whispered. "You were supposed to be on a date with Andy…not Niles. But he looked so…" CC sighed heavily. "…so incredibly handsome… Oh, God." CC groaned and made her way back to her bedroom to send off another email.


	35. CC emails Andy one more time

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 35**

**CC emails Andy**

CC slipped easily out of her dress and into her peach pajamas and readied herself for bed. She looked at the clock, sat on the edge of her bed and picked up her phone. She waited until the voice touched her ears.

"_Hello?" Niles voice came through the phone._

CC couldn't hide the smile on her face and was glad that no one but Chester could see it. "Hey Benson, I just wanted to make sure you go home safely. I know how an old guy like you can easily get lost in the dark.

"_Well thanks, Babs, I did manage to make it all this way unattended. I suppose it was your scent still on my suit that kept the animals at bay." Niles tossed back playfully. _

CC couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself. "Well, thanks again for dinner, Niles. It was surprisingly pleasant. I'm glad neither of us had to eat alone."

"_You're very welcome, Miss Babcock. I had a nice time too. And you looked absolutely stunning. You're gentleman doesn't know what he missed." Niles added._

"You clean up pretty good yourself, Hazel." CC smiled remembering how very handsome Niles looked that evening at dinner.

"_I do try," Niles said. _

CC shook her head silently. "Ok, I have some email to send and we're practically gushing…at least for us." CC tossed out her most sultry laugh. "Thanks again, Niles. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_You're welcome, Miss Babcock, I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams." Niles spoke softly into the phone and hung up._

CC put her phone down with a sigh and looked at Chester, who sat in his little doggie bed in the corner. "Well," CC announced. "I suppose I should really let Andy have another chance. I mean. He very well could've had an emergency at work. Right?" CC made her way to her desk and logged into her email where she received this message...

* * *

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Claire,

Again I beg your forgiveness for cancelling our date this evening. I do hope you didn't have to eat alone. I think I may have cleared up the emergency at work and will be available to re-schedule later this week. I leave it to you. I will understand whatever you decide, but I do so still wish to meet you.

I'll await your reply.

Yours,

Andy

CC smiled softly. "He does seem rather contrite. Ok, Andy, one more shot. After all, I've been looking and there doesn't seem to be anyone better suited for me than you." CC leaned back in her chair and couldn't hide the smirk on her face. Her eyes took her to the photo next to her laptop of her at the with the entire Sheffield family, Niles included. "Well, maybe just one…but…" CC sighed heavily this time. Chester yapped from his new place at her side. CC looked down at the dog. "What?" Chester yapped at her again. "Chester, I know you love him…but it's just not in the cards for us. He detests me. We're only polite when we have no choice. We can barely make it through a meal without sniping at each other." CC looked away from her yenta dog. "You've spent too much time with Fran." Chester yapped again and went back to his bed. "Although, we did have a very nice date tonight…" CC's mind wandered. "Did I just say date? Well, I guess it was at that. And he looked so handsome in that suit and his tie really brought out his eyes." CC caught herself for a minute. "His tie…it was blue. No…what am I thinking…he was meeting someone else… Not to mention Andy called while I was there. And how could Niles possibly know about the dating site… No…he always wears that tie." CC shook the errant thoughts from her head. "I'd better get this email done."

* * *

FROM: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Andy,

I'm sorry to hear about the emergency at work. I know how annoying they can be. Especially when they ruin plans you have outside of work. You are forgiven, of course. I happened to run into a friend there and we had dinner together, so fear not I did not have to eat alone. It was a very nice evening when all was said and done.

You should know that's something I hate to do, eat alone. I usually eat dinner with the boss and his family, just so I don't have to go back to my empty apartment and eat dinner watching my dog. Did I mention I have a dog? Chester is a Pomeranian…he hates me. Well, hate may be too strong a word. But only a little. LOL

I have a pretty free schedule near the end of this week. I have a few loose ends to tie up on one of my projects at work, but then we're golden. Let's say we try the Tea Room again at seven, this Friday? Let me know if that works for you and I'll look to seeing you. Just tell Rudy you're looking for Claire…he'll know how to find me.

I await your reply,

Yours,

Claire

CC hit the clicked her mouse and then made her way into the bathroom to do her final preparations for bed. She washed her face, brushed her hair and her teeth and applied a thin coating of her special bed time moisturizer. She had just clicked off the light when she heard the tell tale voice..."Here's Your Mail" come from her laptop. She moved to her desk to see...

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

Dearest Claire,

I'm so very glad that you didn't have to eat alone...I hope your friend was good company.

You did mention your dog on your form, Pomeranian's they're small dogs right? Nothing like a nice ranch dog, but I suppose the ranch will need a house dog as well...you didn't think I'd forgotten, had you? LOL I doubt he hates you...dogs don't reallyl hate...

I do so look forward to meeting you. The Tea Room, Friday at seven...nothing will keep me away this time, of that I can assure you. Until then, sweet dreams, Claire.

Yours,

Andy

CC sighed and climbed into her bed. "Well, until Friday then, Andy."


	36. Max and Fran wax poetic

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 35**

**Fran and Max Wax Poetic**

FROM: Max*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

Most beautiful Joy,

You are all that any man could ever hope to have in a woman. You looked absolutely stunning today and you didn't do a thing differently than you do every day. You pull my thoughts and my attentions away from any trouble I may be facing or task I set myself to undertake. You are a wonder, Joy. I would like to invite you to the Broadway Guild Producer's Banquet this Saturday evening. I know how you like a lot of notice to prepare for big events. This is just a nice evening of dinner and dancing, but I can think of no one else I'd rather spend it with.

I'll await your reply.

Yours,

Max

* * *

FROM: Joy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Max*NewYorkDates:com

My sweet, sweet Max,

You are such a sweet talker, there Maxy. I try to look my best for you every day. I do hope you can get your work done with me pulling at your thoughts and attentions. I would love to accompany you to the Broadway Guild Producer's Banquet. You have given me ample time to prepare, which I appreciate. I can think of no other way I'd rather spend a Saturday evening than dining and dancing with the most handsome producer on Broadway.

Yours,

Joy


	37. CC's Big Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 37**

**Tea Room, Friday at Seven**

"Hey Benson…" CC blew into the kitchen just after lunch on the day of the 'big date'. "Do you have anything special planned for tonight?"

Niles turned from his place at the stove and eyed CC suspiciously. "Why…I thought you had that big mystery date tonight?"

"How do you know?" CC asked him.

Niles dropped his shoulders. "You've been lording it over me all week."

"Oh…" CC dropped her deep sultry laugh. "Right. So have you got plans or not?"

"No." Niles waited for the shoe to drop, but needed to allow it all the same.

"Then could you do something for me?" CC waited for his response, when none came she continued. "I was wondering…" CC hoped there would be an easier way to do this, but he wasn't giving her an inch. "I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Tea Room…in case…"

Niles raised an eyebrow. Now it would be his turn. "Oh…what's the matter, Babs? Are you afraid Mr. Perfect will get one look at your fur and run for cover?"

"Never mind." CC turned on her heels. "I don't know why I'd ever thought you'd want to help…"

"Wait…" Niles was only slightly contrite. "Miss Babcock, I'm sorry. You're right, you shouldn't go there alone to meet a stranger. Even at the Tea Room. I'll go and I'll leave the moment you ask me to."

"Thank you, Niles. I'm a little nervous." CC dropped barely above a whisper.

Niles moved toward her. "You…nervous…why?"

CC sighed heavily hardly believing she was about to confide in of all people, Niles. "I've been emailing back and forth with Andy for some time now. What if I'm not everything he's expecting?"

Niles couldn't believe it; CC Babcock didn't think she was good enough? "Well, then he's a fool of the greatest caliber. You're CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway…nothing intimidates you."

"Niles…" CC moved to the table and sat down. Niles remained standing behind her. "That's what worries me. Andy doesn't know who I am or what I do. I do tend to intimidate men; maybe not on the first or second date, but not long after. There's only ever been one man who wasn't intimidated by me and he's…" CC finally realized what she was saying and to whom she was saying it.

"He's what?" Niles asked quietly.

"Unavailable." CC answered as she stood up from the table. "I appreciate this Niles, thanks."

Niles kept his face neutral. "You're welcome, Miss Babcock. What should I wear?"

"I'll be in one of my black Armani dresses. Could you pick me up at the penthouse?" CC seemed so vulnerable.

Niles nodded. I'll be there at 6:45…alright?" CC nodded as she left the kitchen.

Not a minute later Fran came in. "Hey Niles…who spit in Miss Babcock's coffee…"

"Me…who else?" Niles tossed his impish grin at her.

Fran smacked his arm playfully. "Niles…I'm serious. She looked a little down. I thought her big mystery date with 'Andy' was tonight." Fran eyed Niles knowingly.

"It is…she's a little nervous." Niles smiled softly.

"Well, I wish I could be there to see the look of her face. She's gonna plotz!" Fran smiled. "I hope it goes well for her and 'An-dy'." Fran winked and headed out the back door.

"So do I, Fran…so do I." Niles went back to his work.

* * *

Niles knocked on CC's door at exactly 6:45. "Come in!" CC called from behind the door.

"That's not really wise, is it, Miss Babcock?" Niles tossed out as he entered the penthouse and was greeted by a tail wagging Chester. "Hello, Chester…where's Mommy?"

"Fran is back at the mansion. I'll be out in a minute." CC called from her bedroom. "I hope this thing isn't over the top." CC came out of the bedroom and Niles couldn't help but gasp. She was wearing a black Armani with a bateau neckline and long fitted sleeves. She looked amazing. "You like it?"

Niles nodded slowly. "Oh yes. You're breathtaking." CC smiled and handed Niles her wrap to help her with.

"Come on, Benson…I don't want to be late." Niles opened the door and they left the apartment without another word.

They arrived at the Tea Room in short order and Niles gave the keys to the valet and took the ticket. "Miss Babcock, perhaps it would be best if I didn't go in with you. If your gentleman is waiting, you don't want to walk in with me…he may get the wrong idea."

"That's sweet, Niles. But Andy won't know it's me until he Rudy introduces us." CC smiled and Niles followed her into the Tea Room.

"Miss Babcock!" Rudy greeted her. "Meeting your gentleman again?"

CC nodded. "I hope so, Rudy. He should ask for Claire. Seat him as we discussed and them come and get me. Alright?"

"Very good, Miss Babcock." Rudy eyed Niles. "Mr. Niles…will you need a table tonight?"

"No thank you, Rudy. I'm just going to sit with Miss Babcock until her date arrives." Niles smiled at the man.

Rudy nodded. "Right this way, Miss Babcock, Niles." Rudy took CC and Niles to a small table in the bar area. CC had arranged for Rudy to seat Andy, when he arrived, in the regular dining room. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

"Uhm…" CC responded still nervous.

Niles looked up. "Rudy, if you could just bring us both a mineral water with a twist of lime, for now, please."

"Very good, Sir." Rudy gave his standard nod and left them.

"Miss Babcock…you really should relax. This man can't possibly be all that big and scary." Niles smiled at her.

"Niles…" CC tilted her head and thought for a moment. "How did you know I drink mineral water with a twist of lime?"

Niles frowned. "Miss Babcock…I'm a butler…it's kind of what I do."

"I never ask you for that kind of thing." CC offered.

Niles laughed. "Not just the serving part, Babs…the being observant part too."

"Really? Give me a few examples of what you think you've observed over the years." CC challenged.

Niles sighed. "Are you sure? You're waiting for a date."

"Please, Niles. It'll take my mind off waiting." CC sipped at the drink that was now before her.

Niles smirked. "Well, you chew on your bottom lip when you're concentrating. You're terrified of thunder storms although you do hide that rather well now. You know all of the children's names and birthdays as well as you know your own. And every day you give ten dollars to the homeless man that sits on the bench just outside your building."

"How could you possibly know all that?" CC sat in sheer astonishment at this man before her.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Niles knew it had to be then or it would be never. "I know everything…about you." Niles waited. "I know that while you pretend to hate Chester you secretly love him. I know that you flirt with Max as a security blanket because you know he's safe. I know that while you insist you're all about business, you want to be married and have a family of your own."

"Niles…I" CC could feel her eyes filling.

"I know that you secretly attend every one of Andrew Lloyd Webbers productions at least once. I know that you prefer Aquafina to Poland Springs; that your favorite meal is mushroom risotto and that you loathe arugula. I know that you prefer orange roses to the usual red and that your favorite color is green. I know that your favorite person in the world was your maternal grandmother…"

"Nana." CC whispered.

Niles stood and moved next to where CC sat. "I know that when the sun catches your hair just right it shines like spun gold. And when I hold you in my arms on the dance floor I feel like the man I always knew I could be. I know that for more years than I can remember…I have loved you. You, as you are inside…not the mask you wear…"

"Excuse me, Miss Babcock." Rudy joined them. "Your gentleman has arrived." Rudy nodded and left.

Niles waited only a moment. "Well, it would seem your date has arrived. I should go." Niles offered his hand help CC to stand so she could move into the dining room.

"Uhm…yeah…" CC stood and took a step toward the dining room and stopped. Then she looked at Niles. He nodded and moved toward the bar. CC turned and stepped again toward the dining room before she stopped and the thought grabbed her. She turned again to see Niles walking out of the room. "Niles!" CC called just loud enough to stop him. "It's you…"

Niles moved to where CC stood. "I'm sorry?"

"Please say it's you." CC whispered trying to keep her tears from starting again. Her eyes scanned his handsome face for some sign that he understood, knew not just what she meant but that it was all true. "Niles…I have to know…please." CC nearly begged.

"What is it you want me to say, Miss Babcock?" Niles stood his ground. He needed to know that he would be enough, just plain old Niles the butler, but he let the boyish grin slip across his face giving him away.

CC flashed her Cheshire smile. "What's your middle name, Niles?" CC closed the small space that remained between them and toyed with his lapel.

"Andrew." Niles answered never leaving her gaze.

CC smiled. "And would you like to hear know what I've observed after all these years?" Niles nodded. "You pull at your fingers when you're nervous about something, like now. You take great care in finding ways to keep me at the mansion when there's a thunderstorm, so I won't be alone. You love the children as your own, although Gracie is your favorite. And every day you bring lunch to the homeless man that sits on the bench just outside my building .

Niles was amazed. "How…" CC shook her head stopping him.

"I know everything about you, too" CC smiled. "I know that even though Maxwell presented Chester, he was really a gift from you. I know you talk to Sara every day out on the back terrace. I know that while you complain about being a butler that you wouldn't leave Maxwell or the children for anything in the world. I also know that for everything you know about me, I know something about you.

"But…" Niles tried again.

CC stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I know that I adore the way your hair gets a little bit curlier when it's wet. And when you hold me in your arms on the dance floor I feel like a woman, not a Broadway producer. I know that for more years than I will ever admit I have tried not to love you. But it just isn't working. I love you, Niles Andrew Brightmore, and I always will."

"Can we go now?" Niles smirked.

CC looked confused. "Go where?"

"We do have a reservation."


	38. After Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 38**

**After Dinner**

"Niles…why didn't you just tell me right away?" CC asked him as they waited for the valet to return the car.

Niles looked at her warmly. "Would you have believed me?"

CC smiled. "Nope."

"There's your answer." Niles leaned down and kissed her softly. "It was never my intention to deceive you really. Fran came into the kitchen and told me what you and she were planning. I just wondered what would happen if I filled out a form too."

"What did you hope would happen?" CC smiled as Niles opened the door for her when the car pulled up.

Niles paid the valet and slipped into the seat behind the wheel. "Well, I was kind of hoping for this." Niles smiled and pulled away from the curb.

"Really? How could you really expect this to be the outcome…did you cheat and look at my form?" CC reached over and grabbed the hand he had resting on his thigh.

"I didn't have to cheat. I just answered each question as honestly. All I could do is hope that when you filled out the form you did the same, and not with Maxwell blinders on." Niles smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"You know," CC started. "When I first filled out the form it was even a shock to me. I realized then that Max just didn't fit the frame."

Niles frowned and glanced sideways at her while he drove to her penthouse. "What frame…what's that even mean?"

"I'll show you when we get to my place." CC tossed him a sultry look and Niles' eyebrows shot to the top of his head.

There they stood at CC's apartment door. Niles couldn't count on both hands the sheer number of times he'd been at that door. None before was he ever as nervous as he was this time. "You're coming in…right?"

"Would you like me to?" Niles asked politely.

CC smiled softly. "Oh, yes…very much."

"Then I'm coming in." Niles couldn't keep his heart from pounding.

CC opened the door and walked easily through the door, Niles behind her closing the door after him. "So…" CC turned to look at him. "I'm going to change if that's alright. Could you get me a mineral water…"

"With a twist of lime…absolutely." Niles winked and watched as she made her way into the bedroom. Niles made her drink and made another for himself and moved to the sofa.

CC stepped out of her bedroom in her black silk negligee and matching robe. She stopped only for a moment and just watched him sitting on her sofa sipping his drink. He looked, so handsome, so relaxed, so natural, just like he belonged there. "Hey…is that my drink?" CC moved right behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, keeping him from seeing her.

"Of course not, I made one for myself." Niles offered. "Now, are you going to tell me about this frame that Max didn't fit into?"

CC moved lifted the sterling silver heart shaped frame from the console table and smiled at the face it held. Then she handed it around to him, still taking care not to be seen. Niles took the frame and released a small gasp. "See, Nana gave me that frame for my 16th birthday. She said that someday I'll know the person to put in there. I tried photo after photo until that one. It fit perfectly. I actually got a good laugh about it at first. But no matter how hard I tried, and I did…no other photo seemed to fit."

"CC…" Niles ran his fingers over the younger version of himself and then at the engraving at the top… 'CC's Heart'. "I thought you meant metaphorically…but this…where did you get this photo?"

"I took it, at Grace's baptism." CC still rested her hands on his shoulders.

Niles sighed heavily. "I was so…young then."

"Niles…it was only ten years ago…you're not so much older. Besides, some things improve with age." CC found herself caressing his shoulders .

"CC…" Niles set the photo on the coffee table. "Why don't you…" He stood and turned to finally see her and froze at the sight.

CC panicked. "What? Niles? Oh God, it's too soon isn't it…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean…" CC wrapped the silk robe and her arms around her and turned her back to him, embarrassed at the thought that he was uncomfortable by her appearance.

Niles reached her in fewer steps than he imagined possible and had given some thought to leaping over the sofa just to reach her and put her at ease. "Dear God, Woman…no it's not that…you're…God you're stunning! No…" Niles shook his head. "Even stunning doesn't do you justice…" Niles thought for a moment. "Aphrodite is humbled in your very presence." Niles took her in his arms and kissed her warmly. "Come and sit with me for a bit, please."

Niles held her hand and led her back to the sofa. They sat and CC leaned into him. "CC…I have to know that you're sure about this…about us."

"Niles…" CC softly touched his chin and turned his face to hers. "I love you." It was a statement of fact. Not flowery or fancy or convoluted, just three simple words that was absolutely everything of import between two people. "Now…can we please go to bed?"

"Of course, Love." Niles leaned in and kissed her. CC wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her easily and took her into her room.

They spent the rest of the night exploring the love they felt and held inside for so long. It would be held back no more. Niles loved CC and she loved him. That was it. There would be no repercussions, no regrets, just love from this moment forward.

That night, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, CC whispered. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you, too, CC."


	39. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go… Let me know what you think.

**NewYorkDates:com**

**Chapter 39**

**After...After Dinner**

"So you're telling me that this whole time, CC thought she was emailing some man named Andy?" Max was still a little confused. "And Niles only just decided to tell her the truth?"

Fran nodded. "That's right." She spooned another bite of Ben and Jerry's into her mouth. "They should've been home ages ago. Dinner at the Rainbow Room doesn't take this long."

"Well…" Max's eyebrow went up. "Maybe it's better if we just don't think about what happened. If it was anything bad, I'm sure we'd have heard."

Fran frowned. "Max, I'm not worried about them…I'm sure they're fine…better I'd guess, but what about breakfast?"

"Well, we can handle a little breakfast." Max tossed out.

"I'll call Ma." Fran nodded and Max readily agreed just as Niles strolled in the door.

"Dear God…what on earth are you two doing up at 6:00 in the morning?" Niles asked in shock.

Max and Fran both stood quickly. "Uhm…nuthin'," Fran answered and took the rest of her ice cream to the fridge. "I'm goin' ta bed. Night."

Niles turned to face Max who still stood like he was a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah…me too."

"I wonder if either of them realize that breakfast will be on the table in two hours. They are such Yentas." Niles laughed in the emptiness of his kitchen and made his way up to his room to shower and dress.

Niles sighed and allowed the water to run over him as he thought back about all that happened. Suddenly there was a quiet creek and when he turned he caught the beautiful blonde who occupied his thoughts standing in the now open door of the shower. "So…are you going to invite me in?" A smirk crossed CC's face and she stepped into the shower with him.

"What brings you to my shower this morning?" Niles wrapped her in his arms.

CC kissed him softly and whispered. "Well, someone has to wash your back…and maybe your front."

"They were waiting in the kitchen when I came in." Niles grinned at her.

CC frowned. "Max and Fran? Seriously?"

"I promise you. I don't know what they were thinking, but breakfast is in a little over an hour and the children have school." Niles kissed her warmly and handed her the soap. "Better get started."

After what proved to be less than a 'quick' shower, Niles and CC got dressed and CC slipped back down the back stairs to 're-enter' from the front. Not as much for Max and Fran as for the children. She wasn't sure how Max would want to handle them knowing about her and Niles.

Niles served the children breakfast at 8:00 am on the dot. "Niles…" Gracie started. "Where are Dad and Fran?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure Miss Grace." Niles kept his back to the table so not to give too much away. "When I came in rather late last night they were chatting in the kitchen."

"Don't you mean when you came in this morning?" Maggie asked coyly.

Niles spun around to face the smirking children. "All right…just eat your breakfast."

Brighton nudged Maggie. "I wonder where Miss Babcock is this morning?"

"Oh…she'll be along…she's been here for hours." Maggie responded without looking up from her breakfast.

Niles swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he looked up and saw the very shocked CC standing in the doorway.

"Hello, hello." CC offered and took a chair.

Niles fixed her a plate and greeted her politely. "Good morning, Miss Babcock."

"Would you two please just give it a rest!" Gracie nearly barked but not angry. "You act like we're babies. If you for one minute actually think that we don't know what's going on…you're both insane." Gracie stood from her place at the table as did Brighton and Maggie. "We couldn't be happier for you both…but I have to say…it took you long enough."

Gracie went into the kitchen followed closely by Brighton and Maggie and Niles heard the back door close as they left for school. "Well, I suppose we've been put in our places."

Niles sat next to CC at the table. "So, Love…" Niles grabbed her hand. "What do we do now?"

CC turned and looked into the eyes of the man she's loved her whole life. "How exactly do you mean?"

Niles frowned. "Well, I suppose I mean metaphorically and literally."

"Well, then Butler Boy…in the literal sense of 'now'. I'm going to help you clean up from breakfast and then I have some work I can do since pretty boy isn't out of bed yet. In the more metaphorical sense…" CC paused and Niles waited hopefully. "I think a long engagement is silly…we've known each other for years and waited to have each other for far too long to just sit around…"

Niles stopped her quiet rambling with a kiss. Their lips parted and they deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too much to resist then finally pulled apart but only enough to touch their foreheads intimately. "I love you, CC Babcock…did you just propose to me?"

CC pulled back in shock, feigning anger. "No! What makes you think that?"

"Oh…" Niles looked away knowing where she was going with her little outburst. "Then I suppose you were just hinting that I should propose to you?"

"Now you're using that head of yours, Butler Boy. But don't even for a second think that you can get away with doing it here or now. I want it to be insanely special. I want it to be the proposal that people in this city will be talking about for the next ten years. I want our children to be stopped in the street in their dotage by tourists asking about this proposal." CC smirked at the boyish grin that he wore. "What's that face?" CC's hand went to his cheek just in time to catch the single tear that slipped down it.

"You want to have…children? With me?" Niles couldn't decide if he was shocked or frightened or honored.

CC leaned in and kissed him softly. "Niles…I can't imagine anyone I'd rather make a baby with…and I don't just mean the making it part." CC rested her head on his shoulder. "You are an amazing man, Niles. And you'll be an amazing father."

"I love you, CC Babcock. I'm going to get started on this clean up. I've got a proposal to plan." Niles stood. "Now, I've got this you go and get started on your day so we can both finish early." Niles waggled his eyebrows and kissed her again and they went their separate ways.


	40. Andy emails Claire

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go…but it's getting there. Let me know what you think. Just a little reminder: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 40

**Andy emails Claire**

FROM: Andy*NewYorkDates:com

TO: Claire*NewYorkDates:com

My dearest Claire,

I'm writing now to beg you to take a long weekend trip with me. There is a place that is a part of my life you must see before I can set in motion what will be my greatest achievement, marrying the love of my life. Say you will fly away with me. Please?

I eagerly await your answer.

Forever yours,

Andy

"Well…" Niles sighed as he hit the send button. "That sets it all in motion, Love. It's up to you now."

Niles stood up and made his way down to the kitchen to prepare afternoon tea.

* * *

While in the office CC's laptop dinged and Niles' voice rang out… 'Here's your mail.'

"Thank you, Niles." Max looked up to find CC laughing lightly at him. "I thought I heard Niles bringing in the mail."

"No, Max," CC answered. "I have Niles' voice on my laptop telling me when I get an email."

Max frowned. "You can do that?" CC shook her head and opened her email, smiling when she noticed the 'sender'.

After reading her email CC looked up at Max. "Uhm…Max?"

"Yes?" He answered without looking up.

"I need to take a long weekend off. I have some personal business to attend too." CC swallowed and waited for Max's list of reasons it's impossible.

"Alright, CC. You can take the long weekend. I hope you appreciate it though. Niles is taking the long weekend off as well and it'll be dreadfully difficult around here with you both gone." Max didn't look up from his desk.

"I'm sorry, Max…" CC started with a small smirk on her face as she sat and tucked her legs under her. Niles chose that moment to enter the office with the tea tray. Just as he got to the office, CC finished answering Max. "I don't know what Hazel has planned for his time off. But I have plans with the most amazing man in the world."

Max finally pulled himself away from the contract he was reading. "Did you hear that, Niles? CC is going away with a man for the long weekend.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'm sure as long as she deflates him for the trip home she'll still get through security with no trouble." Niles tossed his best insolent grin at him.

Max rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake, would the two of you just stop, please? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Is that t trick question, Sir?" Niles asked glancing at CC.

"Watch it, Niles. Or I'll cancel your special weekend away." Max stood from his desk. "I don't know what's taken you so long. But I couldn't be happier for you both." Max clapped Niles on the back and leaned down and kissed CC on the cheek before leaving the office.

"Niles…" CC started as she joined him at the end of the desk. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about us?"

"Apparently not." Niles turned and looked at her. "So…you'll go?"

"You heard me, Butler Boy. I'm going away with the most amazing man in the world." CC rested her hands on his chest.

"Should I warn him that you snore a little if you sleep on your back?" Niles' flashed his impish grin.

CC kissed him softly and leaned close to his ear and whispered. "When I'm on my back…I don't plan on sleeping."

* * *

Niles and CC made their way through Heathrow to the arrival area. "Niles…are you sure you're going the right…"

"Niles, my boy!" The voice cut CC off before she could finish. They turned and there he stood. A man CC had no choice but to assume was Niles' father. He looked exactly as she imagined Niles would in another twenty five years. He had the same sparkling blue eyes. His hair just as wavy as Niles' but silver instead of reddish blonde . And the impish grin on his face made her smile at the sight of him. "And this beauty must be the she witch I've heard so much about."

CC smiled and turned to look and Niles. "Dad, really…couldn't you at least wait until we got back to the house?"

"What's the matter, Lad? Are you afraid that we'll frighten her off?" Joseph asked Niles.

"No worries, there. I love this little troll and nothing anyone could ever say or do will change that." CC winked at Niles and pulled Joseph into a warm hug.

Joseph pulled CC back to arms length and tilted his head at her. "I like her, son. She's got fire and wit and she'll keep you on your toes." Joseph turned and whispered to Niles. "Or flat on your back."

"Dad!" Niles shook his head and looked at CC who wore a big, genuine smile. This was the family she was meant to have; loving and honest…to a fault.

"Let's go…I imagine Maman has a kitchen full of food for us." Niles grabbed CC's hand and walked to the car.

CC frowned at the late model Mercedes. "Wow…this is a great car, Joseph…where'd you get it?"

"Listen here, Missy, you better start calling me Dad or the neighbors will think you're my mistress. And I don't need that kind of pressure." Joseph winked at her. "The car…"

"Uh…Dad…I think you should drive and I'll sit in the back with CC. It's been a long time since I drove on the left side." Niles had to think of something to stop the conversation.

"Alright, Niles, you just let me do the driving." Joseph knew he son too well. "I just thought since you bought the car, you'd like to drive it." Joseph closed the door to the car leaving Niles and CC standing on the curb.

"Niles…" CC started. "Why didn't you want me to know you bought this car for your parents?"

Niles turned to face her. "My parents poured every penny they saved for fifty years into the home we're going to now. It was the house my grandparents rented for their entire married life and where I spent most of my summers away from the Sheffield mansion. CC…I'm not a fool with my money. They needed a car and I wanted something reliable. It's that simple."

CC stroked his face. "Niles…I wasn't going to say anything, but I know all about this car and everything else you've bought that cost more than five hundred dollars. I am Maxwell's financial manager remember?"

"You…know how much…?" Niles started to ask her in shock. CC nodded. "For how long?"

"I've always known, Niles. I made most of those transactions and filled out all the paperwork. Surely you didn't think it was Max!" CC winked.

"So, it's true then…" Niles flashed his boyish smirk. "You do love me for my money."

CC shook her head. "Niles…don't be silly…I love you for your body." CC kissed him. "Now let's go meet Maman."


	41. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go…but it's getting there. Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 41

**The Proposal**

Joseph pulled up in front of the lovely home that he shared with Marie. "Well, Lad. We made it here in one piece."

"Why wouldn't we Dad?" Niles asked as he helped CC out of the car.

Joseph shrugged. "Well, those six or seven glasses of scotch I had while I waited for your plane for one thing."

"Dad!" Niles nearly shouted as Joseph winked at CC. "Are you two ganging up on me already?" CC nodded. "Maman…they're picking on me!" Niles called as she saw his mother approaching.

Marie Brightmore was a spry woman with a twinkle in her eye and a lilt to her step. She was motherly without being stout and it was quickly obvious that Niles got all of his rugged good looks from his father. Marie had very petite and delicate features but there was a playful wickedness in her eyes. "Well, Niles…what do you want me to do? Should I cast a spell on your father or your fiancé?" Marie leaned in and kissed her son's cheek.

"Well, I'd say Dad. I have a feeling CC's magic is an equal match to yours." Niles smiled lovingly at the woman who raised him.

"Niles…" CC scolded him. "You know I don't use my powers against family…well unless it's my family."

Marie winked at Niles. "You, my dear, are going to fit in very nicely I think." Maman took CC's arm and they walked together into the house leaving Niles and Joseph to get the bags.

"Dad…should I be worried about what Maman is telling her?" Niles turned to his father.

Joseph sighed. "I wouldn't be concerned, Lad. They're probably just swapping spells."

They had a lovely lunch and after Niles helped his mother clear away the dishes she pulled him aside while Joseph had CC's attention drawn elsewhere. "Niles, I've had them cleaned and sized just as you asked. So are you going to propose here?" Marie handed Niles a dark green velvet box.

"No, Maman, CC wants this to be…" Niles paused as he remembered her exact words. "How did she put it? 'I want it to be insanely special. I want it to be the proposal that people in this city will be talking about for the next ten years. I want our children to be stopped in the street in their dotage by tourists asking about this proposal.'" Niles smirked at his mother.

"Well then," Marie started. "You'd better do as she asks, Niles. I'd hate for my grandchildren to be put on the spot without a grand story to tell."

"Maman? What do you know?" Niles raised an eyebrow at her.

Marie put up her hands in defense. "I'm not saying anything either way, Niles. But…you should be ready…" Niles shook his head. He slipped the box into his pocket and started out of the kitchen. "Soon." Niles turned but Marie shooed him out of the kitchen back into the dining room where CC was pouring over something with Joseph.

"This is precious! Oh, would you just look!" CC cooed and Niles was suddenly nervous.

Niles tried to peek at whatever it was. "Uhm…CC?"

"Niles…why didn't you tell me you were such an adorable baby?" CC looked up at him with affection.

Niles groaned inwardly. "Dad…you didn't."

"What was I to do, Lad? The enchantress asked to see a baby picture of her fiancé. I was powerless to refuse her." Joseph winked at CC and draped his arm around his wife. "Trust me, Lad. It's pointless to fight it, just give in to her every wish."

Niles looked down from where he leaned against the table. "I usually do, Dad."

Niles and CC had a very nice visit with his parents, who complained only that a long weekend wasn't a long enough visit. "Niles…I'm sure if you called Maxwell he'd let you stay a while longer." Marie nearly begged him.

"Maman, I told you why I have to go back…there are…things that have to be done." He kissed her softly and whispered. "And as you well know the sooner the better, yes?" Niles raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, yes…I know." Marie hugged him and moved on to her future daughter in law. "CC, my dear, it's been a joy having you here. Promise me you'll bring him back soon."

"I will, Maman. And the minute he pops the question you'll be my first call." CC hugged her tightly.

Marie leaned closed to CC's ear. "Don't you worry, dear, just set the date before Christmas and no one will ever know."

CC frowned a little and then winked. "I understand completely, Maman."

"CC…" Niles called for where he'd loaded the car. "Are you ready, Love?"

CC looked at her future in laws on last time. "I love you both already." She gave them one more hug and turned to join Niles at the cab. Niles helped her to sit in the back and closed the door to go around and get in the cab himself leaving CC's eyes to linger a bit on Joseph and Marie.

Niles looked one last time at his parents and got in the cab next to CC. "It seems like each time I leave it's harder and harder."

"Niles…they're wonderful. I love them already." CC dropped her head to his shoulder.

Niles kissed the top of her head. "They love you too, CC. I've never seen my parents take so well to anyone."

"I hope we can be like them." CC whispered softly.

Niles laughed lightly. "You mean you'll forgive me if I wrestle naked with the countess?"

"Oh, right…I'd forgotten. How did Maman ever get over that?" CC asked.

Niles leaned in. "Well, Dad was very taking strong meds for his back and drinking…and she put a curse on the countess. All in all…she managed rather well."

"I can't believe Dad would drink while taking medication, he seems really on top of things." CC snuggled into Niles for the ride.

Niles draped his arm around her and pulled her close. "He didn't, the Countess tricked him. She wanted to be caught, she'd been feeling a little under appreciated by the Count so…"

"That's evil…smart…but evil." CC cackled lightly. "So, what was the curse?"

Niles flashed his impish grin which CC now knew came from his father. "Maman wove a complicated spell that should the countess ever made advanced toward Dad again, that all her hair should fall out." CC's eyes went large.

Well, what happened?" Niles laughed. "The countess is as bald as an egg." They shared laugh and rode in silence the rest of the way to the airport.

When they arrived CC was surprised to find Niles obsessing over his watch. "Niles…what has you so worried about the time?"

"Nothing, Love." Niles led her to their departure gate and they checked in and boarded the plane. Niles and CC thought they would plan an evening flight so they could rest some and get over the jet lag more quickly when they got back to New York. Niles' had a few other reasons as well.

* * *

Hours later as the play neared their destination, the attendant gave Niles a light shake. "Sir, we're just about there…you said you wanted me to wake you." The lovely woman smiled at him.

"Yes…thank you. You're sure?" Niles asked with a smile.

She nodded enjoying her part in the plan. "It shouldn't be more than ten minutes. You'd better wake her." Niles smiled and watched as the attendant moved away.

"CC…CC, Love…I need you to wake up." Niles shook her softly, then an evil grin crossed is face. He leaned in and dropped a soft kiss to her sleeping lips. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty…you're prince has arrive." He leaned in and kissed her again pulling slightly on her lower lip. "CC…you'd better wake up before this method becomes madness."

CC couldn't contain her smile any longer. "Hello lover." She turned to smile at him. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Now what was so important that I had to wake up?"

"We're almost there." Niles smiled at her.

CC checked her watch. "Almost where, Niles? We're still at least two hours out of New York."

"Sometimes, it's good to be a butler." Niles flashed his sneaky grin and glanced up at the attendant. She nodded back at him and Niles checked his watch and thought to himself. _"I hope we all synchronized."_ CC, Love, what's the view like?"

CC leaned close to the window and looked out into the dark night. Niles waited, prayed and listened. Then he heard it…CC's light gasp. "Oh, Niles…" CC whispered so softly he barely heard her. "Yes." When she finally turned to face him tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, I will marry you." She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a warm, soft, teary kiss.

When she finally pulled back he held before her eyes the dark green velvet box his mother had given him. "Just to be certain…" Niles opened the box revealing a gorgeous platinum wedding set. His and her bands and in the middle a two carat marquise cut diamond solitaire. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Niles. If you ask me a thousand times it will always be yes." CC looked at the rings. "They're beautiful, Niles…where did you get them?"

Niles slipped the diamond onto her finger and kissed the knuckle before planting another soft kiss to her quivering lips. "They were my grandparent's rings. Maman has been holding onto them for me. I asked her for them when I last visited, but she insisted that I had to introduce her to my intended before she'd let me have them."

CC frowned for a moment. "You're last visit? That was more than two years ago. Why did you want them then?" CC was concerned that maybe he'd actually entertained the idea of marrying someone else. "Was there someone you thought you'd…" CC just couldn't finish.

"Well, truth be told, there was someone…But she's way too good for me, so I never asked her…until now." Niles nudged her lightly. "CC…I've never wanted to marry anyone but you. I knew that night after that searing kiss in the den. But we never spoke of it and things got bad then better then bad again…" Niles sighed and pulled CC into his side.

"And now things are better than ever!" CC kissed his cheek and snuggled into her fiancé.


	42. Back at the Ranch, ok, Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go…but it's getting there. Let me know what you think. Just a little reminder: 'Andy' is Niles and 'Claire' is CC.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 42

**Back At The Ranch, Ok Mansion**

"So, we get on the plane to come home and still he says nothing." CC sat with everyone's attention on her words. Well, Fran had a hard time taking her eyes off the ring she was sporting since they'd last seen each other, but she was listening too. "I fell asleep and then he woke me up and asked me about the view. So I look out the window of the airplane and it was the most amazing sight I'd ever seen."

Niles smirked. "Sometimes it's good to be a butler." Niles winked at CC. "Not to mention very well liked."

"Niles…I want to know…let CC finish." Maggie scolded him.

Gracie smiled. "What did you see out of the window, Miss Babcock?"

"Well, Gracie, I looked down and there it was spelled out in lights…CC, will you marry me?" CC sighed and thought for sure she'd cry…again. "Niles has explained it to me twice and I still don't know how he managed it."

Max clapped his friend on the back. "I think it's your turn now, Niles."

"Like I said, sometimes it's good to be a butler. The Professional Butler's Association Eastern conference was in Boston this year. I sent out an email to the membership explaining my request to the minute. You'd be surprised what we butlers will do for one another. especially when one of us…marries up." Niles winked at CC. "I told them exactly what flight we were on and checked with the airline, again explaining my reasons for needing to know just when we'd be flying over the area. So, 2435 butlers stood in a field waiting for just the right moment and each took care of sending a part of my message." Niles shrugged. "I'm still not sure how they did it myself, but it got me the right result so I don't really care about the details."

"Oy, Niles…" Fran hugged him tightly. "That's just the most amazing thing I've eva heard." Fran flashed Max a sideways glance. "Not to mention your grandmother's 100 years old 2.5 carat diamond engagement ring? That's just gonna be really hard to beat." Fran winked at Niles and then at CC and sat back down.

"Uhm…CC…" Max stammered trying to change the subject quickly. "When do you think you'll be back to work?"

"I can work now, Max. I have everything I want. All that's left is the I do's." CC stood and kissed Niles lightly. "I'll be in the office with the slave driver."

"I'll have you in a minute…I mean…I'll have your tea in a minute." Niles laughed and Max's uncomfortable groan. "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

"Not yet." CC delivered coyly as she followed Max to the office.

Fran shook her head. "You two are going to be hard to live with."

"I promise Fran…after the first ten or twenty years…we'll back off a bit." Niles winked at his friend and headed into the kitchen to start the tea.

"I'm so happy for them." Maggie smiled at Fran. "Now if Daddy would only get his act together we'd all be in business."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Honey." Fran kissed her cheek.

EPILOGUE

"Tell me again, Mommy… "Lauren asked CC. "I want to know so when people stop me on the street I can tell them just right.

"Princess…" Niles said from the doorway of his daughter's room. "Mommy and I have told you that story so many times you could tell it in your sleep. Speaking of which, you should be heading there right now."

Lauren frowned just like her mother is known to do when Niles doesn't easily give in. "But Daddy, I really like hearing it."

"I know, Princess, but Mommy and I have to meet Aunt Fran and Uncle Max. It's their anniversary and they've made big plans." Niles smiled and leaned down to kiss her good night. "So, you'll just have to beg Mommy to tell you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." Lauren hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Princess." Niles stood up. "Now, I'd better make sure Danny is still is bed. He was trying to play Tarzan again."

"It was your idea to give him the books." CC started as she stood up from the edge of Lauren's bed. "I told you that he was too young." CC turned once more to her daughter. "Good night, Honey."

"'Night, Mommy." Lauren yawned and rolled away from her parents.

Niles sighed as they looked back in at Lauren and closed her door. "The twins are five years old, CC. They read well beyond their years."

"I know, Honey…but every five year old boy dreams of being Tarzan sometime." CC linked her arm through his as they reached their son's room and slowly opened the door. "Sound sleep."

Niles watched her close the door and kissed her lightly. "Don't believe it for a minute." I hope Grace is ready for them."

"When am I not ready for them?" Grace stepped up into the hall.

Niles moved to hug her. "Thanks for watching them tonight, Grace. I have no idea what your father's planned."

"He's been very tight lipped about it Uncle Niles." The children started calling Niles and CC 'aunt' and 'uncle' shortly after their marriage.

CC laughed. "I still don't know how he managed to keep it a secret from Fran. She's got him so whipped he can barely enter the room without confessing to things he didn't even do."

"He's a man in love…we're all whipped." Niles wrapped his arms around CC from behind her.

CC looked back at Niles over her shoulder. "Don't hand me that, Benson. I know when you're keeping secrets and I know just how to extract them, but whipped…" CC shook her head. "Whipped you are not."

"Well, I could be." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

Gracie cringed at the picture that painted. "Hey…child in the room!"

"Grace…" CC started. "You are hardly a child anymore."

Grace planted her hands on her hips. "When you and Uncle Niles start talking about whipping and the like…I'd prefer to be thought of as a child." She nearly scolded them. "Now you two better get going…Mom and Dad left a half an hour ago."

"Grace…" Niles asked. "Who's got the twins?"

Grace tilted her head like she's seen 'Uncle Niles' do a million times. "Gramma Sylvia, of course. You know how she begs to keep Eve and Jonah."

"So then it is just the four of us this evening." CC made a thoughtful face. "I couldn't get a straight answer from Fran or Max. I don't believe for a minute that Fran is in the dark either..."

Niles offered his wife his arm and she gladly took it. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"Thanks again, Grace…you know their routine as well as we do. I have no idea where we'll be or when we'll be home, but you have both our cell numbers and your parents too, you'll find us." CC called over her shoulder.

Grace shook her head at them. "Like I've never done this before…Geez…"

* * *

"Fran…" Max started as he checked the final details one last time. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Fran frowned. "Why not? They love surprises. You know how long it's been since they've done anything like this?"

"Well sure, but what about Lauren and Danny?" Max asked needlessly.

Fran hugged him. "You are a sweet man Maxwell Sheffield. You have wanted to do something like this for a long time. They need it and they deserve it. Grace is all up to speed and even the twins were in on the secret, they were thrilled to be part of it. Not to mention…we'll be right next door."

"Right next door for what?" Niles asked as he found them chatting in what he used to consider his kitchen.

"Uhm…"Max tried to cover, not his strong suit.

"Wow, CC just look at you! How long did it take for Niles to pour you into that dress?" Fran winked at Niles. "Hoo Haa…you too Mista…I'm surprised you got here at all lookin' like ya's do."

Max slipped Fran's coat over her arms. "Are we ready then?"

Max opened the back door for the ladies. CC went first followed by Fran and Niles leaned into her. "Nice save there Fran."


	43. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go…but it's getting there. Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 43

**Surprise!**

"Ok you two," CC once they were seated in the private dining room and gave their dinner order. "What's all this about?"

Max frowned at her and stammered a bit. "CC…you and Niles are our closest friends…it's our…our anniversary and we…we wanted to…spend it with our…closest friends…because you're very important to us and you have stood by us through everything that's happened and…and…we've wanted to celebrate…and…dear God Fran will you stop me?"

Niles and CC laughed lightly as Fran touched her husband's arm. "Listen you guys, what Max is tryin' ta say is you are very important to us. We love you both and the kids. But…there are some things lately that haven't gone unnoticed. We want to fix that."

Niles and CC exchanged a slight frown. "Fran…Niles and I are deliriously happy…what do you mean?"

"CC, honey, I've neva seen two people as ridiculously happy as you and Niles. And I do mean ridiculous." Fran smiled at her friends. "But, Max and I and even Grace and the kids have noticed. You're not happy…here."

"We love California!" Niles corrected rather desperately, grabbing CC's hand as he did.

Max sighed. "Well, we don't."

"Your leaving?" CC's voice cracked a bit in her shock. "You're leaving CA and this is how you wanted to tell us?"

Niles squeezed her hand. "CC, Love, let them finish."

"No, that's not what I'm saying, CC." Max started. "We're not happy here in California…but this isn't about Fran and me."

CC glanced at Niles. "Max…I'm not sure I follow you."

"We're sending you and Niles to England. You haven't had a real vacation since the children were born and it's time you went. There's more going on and I don't claim to understand it…but Fran and I think that a nice month away will allow you both time to figure it out."

"A month!" Niles and CC nearly yelled together and Niles continued. "Max…we can't leave for a month…what about the children?"

Fran touched Niles' hand. "Niles, honey…it was Danny and Lauren's idea."

"What?" CC was confused.

Fran looked at her friend. "CC…about a month ago, I caught the kids having one of their little 'powwows' When I asked them what was up, do you know what they said?" Niles and CC shook their heads. "They said that you wanted to go home." Niles and CC glanced at each other and looked down at their plates. "Now, those two are smarter than any two five year olds I've ever seen…including Gracie. So I asked them to explain and…they did."

Fran regaled Niles and CC with her conversation with Danny and Lauren. "Lauren, you know that girl is scary smart, CC…she's just like you." Niles and CC smiled. "She decided she'd do the talking and just let Danny toss in little additions when needed."

"_So, Mommy said that she can't ever remember being happier, except when me and Danny were born." Lauren explained to her Aunt Fran._

"_Well really, after…cause Daddy says that all Mommy did when we were born was scream at him." Danny smiled._

_Fran smiled at him. "Oy, Danny, your Daddy is right. I was there…we heard your mom all the way down the hall."_

_Fran winked. "Ok, Lauren, so Mommy says she wasn't ever happier, but what about Daddy?"_

_Lauren glanced down at her hands much like her father. "Well…Daddy says all his best memories are from his time there. And Grandma and Grandpa are still there."_

_Fran sighed. "What do you think, Danny?"_

"_I think they really wanna be there." Danny answered. "But…" His little voice faded and he looked away from Fran and his sister._

"_What is it, Danny?" Fran asked softly._

_Danny still didn't meet her gaze._

"_We aren't supposed to know, Aunt Fran." Lauren volunteered._

_Fran frowned now a little worried. "What aren't you supposed to know, honey?"_

"_Mommy and Daddy wanna go home, but they'll miss you and Uncle Max and the twins." Danny finally answered the question._

_Fran looked at Lauren for conformation and the young girl nodded. "He's right, Aunt Fran. Mommy and Daddy talk about moving to England all the time. But they don't want to leave you and Uncle Max."_

"_Thanks kids. What would you say if Uncle Max and I sent your mommy and daddy to England for a nice long visit?" Fran looked between the children._

"_How long Aunt Fran?" Danny asked._

_Fran thought for a minute. "Well, what about two weeks?"_

"_How about a month?" Lauren suggested._

_Fran's eyes grew very large. "A month? Are you kids sure you could be without your parents for a whole month?"_

"_Sure, Aunt Fran." Danny leapt up from his place on the edge of Lauren's bed. "Gracie can stay here with us and you and Uncle Max will be right next door. We're there most days anyway!"_

_Fran stood up. "You know, kids. I think that's a great idea. Uncle Max and I will surprise them next month at our anniversary dinner."_

"_But it's your anniversary?" Lauren chimed in._

"_I know…" Fran winked. "That way it'll be a really big surprise!"_

"So that's what we decided to do. We're sending you two off to England this coming weekend. Everything's taken care of." Max offered.

Niles and CC looked at each other. "I don't know what to say Max…" CC started as she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you sure? This weekend? Who will take care of the house?" Niles asked.

"I've already called the temp agency and they've selected a replacement from of the highest standard." Max winked at Fran. "He'll never be as good as you though, Niles."

"Well…" Niles looked again at CC. "I suppose we could use the time away at least." CC nodded at him. "Thank you both, really. But it's your anniversary…what would you like for your gift?"

Fran stood up. "I want to dance with my best friend."

"I can do that…" Niles looked at CC. "Darling?"

"Don't be silly, go." CC playfully smacked him. CC shook her head as she watched her husband dance with a woman who had become a rather good friend over the last several years.

"Well?" Max now stood next to CC with his hand extended.

CC looked up and sighed. "Oh, I suppose…just don't step on my toes."

"I promise." Max and CC shared a laugh and they joined Niles and Fran on the dance floor.

Later that evening after their wonderful dinner and while they were waiting for their desserts, CC thought it safe to re-visit the earlier mentioned topic of 'happiness'. "Now, Max, what's all this about you and Fran not being happy in California. I thought you loved it here?"

"I thought so too, CC. But it just doesn't feel like home." Max responded and gave Fran's hand a little squeeze.

"Does that mean you'll be moving?" Fran nodded. "It's already been decided. Mom, Daddy and Yetta want to move to Boca after all. So we're going to send them." Everyone shared a light sigh. "And the kids, well, Grace will be heading off to college soon, so it'll just be the twins and they don't really care where they live. They aren't old enough to know they should." Fran nearly cackled.

"Well, then, we'll have a great deal to talk about when we get back from England, won't we?" CC smiled just as the waiter brought their desserts.


	44. England

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I don't know where this will go…but it's getting there. Let me know what you think.

**New York Dates:com **

Chapter 44

England

Niles and CC moved quickly off the plane and easily through customs to find a car waiting for them. "Niles…did you order a car?"

"Not me, Love. But I wouldn't put it past Max to have done it." Niles smiled as he handed their bags to the driver and slipped into the car with CC. He gave the driver the address of his parents and they sat back and waited.

The driver finally stopped the car. "Excuse me, driver. This isn't the address I gave you." Niles glanced at CC and she was visibly concerned until the driver opened her door.

"No, Lord Brightmore, Mr. Sheffield requested I deliver you and the Lady Brightmore here to the estate." The driver offered his hand to aid CC in stepping out of the car.

"What?" Niles nearly leapt out of the other side of the limo. "And why…" When Niles stood and looked over the car at the manor house he remembered seeing only once in childhood he nearly fainted.

"Niles…are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." CC offered from across the top of the car.

Niles made his way around the back of the car past the driver who now was getting their bags out of the trunk. "I don't believe it." Niles dropped on a whisper. "It's amazing. But it was practically falling down when I was still a boy." Niles took CC's hand in his. "This is the family estate I was to inherit all those years ago. Do you remember?"

"It's beautiful…I suppose it was sold to pay off the debts and legal fees." CC offered. "But why would Max…" CC didn't get to finish her question when the door to the grand estate opened.

"What took you so long?" Max asked them as they stood in stark shock at the sight of their closest friend before them.

"Max?" Niles frowned. "I don't understand."

Max smiled and Danny and Lauren ran out the door to greet their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" Lauren blew past her Uncle Max and made her way quickly to her parents. Danny on the other hand…stood and waited for them at the courtyard gate and finished eating his cupcake.

"Daniel…" CC looked up at his icing covered mouth. "You don't want a hug?"

"Sure Mommy, but I wanted that cupcake more." He flashed an all too familiar lopsided grin at her and the family made their way back into the large manor house.

Max looked between the children. "Danny, Lauren, why don't you go check on the twins for Aunt Fran and me and let us chat with Mommy and Daddy for a moment."

The children nodded together. "Ok, Uncle Max." Danny answered for them and took Lauren's hand leaving the grown-ups to talk.

"Alright, Max," Niles started. "What's all this about…and why did the driver call me Lord Brightmore?"

"That's just who you are, Lad." Niles and CC spun around at the sound of Joseph's voice behind them.

"Dad?" Niles said shocked.

"Alright, this is enough with the little surprises." CC stood with her hands firmly on her hips. "Hello, Dad…where's Maman?"

Marie stepped around the corner and winked at CC. "I tried to tell them that it wouldn't work. But they just love giving it the old college try."

"Alright, alright…enough, what in hell is going on?" Niles finally took control of the mystery at hand.

Fran stood behind Max and her hands dropped to his shoulders. "Niles, Honey, you are our best friends. We couldn't very well move back here without seeing that you did the same."

"What?" Niles and CC both blurted.

"Well, that was definitely worth it." Max smirked at his friends.

Niles sighed. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Max stood and moved to where Niles and CC sat. He then sat on the table in front of them. "You are Lord and Lady Brightmore…this is your manor house and your estate. Fran and I have talked about this at great length and decided more than a year ago…right around your anniversary that we wanted to come home. We couldn't very well leave you behind."

"I…I…don't know what to say…it's too much…Max…the renovations alone must have cost you a fortune…I can't accept." Niles stood before his dearest friend almost embarrassed.

Max stood as well. "Niles…I didn't pay for the renovations. Your stipend from the government did. You're title is mostly for title sake only. But once all the government issues were taken care of…well, the stipend is rather generous."

Niles could feel himself fading. "You're serious." Niles looked down at CC who still sat beside where he stood. "Well, Lady Brightmore. Would you care for the grand tour?"

"Lead on, My Lord." CC practically cooed at him.

Niles raised an eyebrow and turned to his friends. "I could get used to this."

EPILOGUE

"Lord Brightmore…" Henry interrupted politely.

He raised his head from where he worked. "Yes, Henry?"

"Your parents have arrived." Henry stepped aside and there they stood.

"Hello, Lord Brightmore." They announced together.

He tilted his head and sighed. "Don't you two start with me."

"Where's the misses?" His father asked.

In she strolled with the baby on her hip. "Here I am, Dad…and I brought a treat!"

"There's my boy!" Niles practically sang as he lifted the baby from his mother's arms.

"Pa!" The boy called as he patted Niles' cheeks.

CC smiled at the sight of them. "He looks just like his mother…thank God."

"Hey!" Niles and Danny called together.

"Thanks, Mom…but I think that except for the hair…he looks just like Danny." Eve couldn't have been more right.

Andrew Niles Brightmore did indeed look like his father. He had the same boyish grin and gleaming blue eyes, but his hair was as black as a raven, just like his mothers. Eve and Danny married shortly before Danny took over as Viscount Brightmore, and Andrew arrived soon afterward.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Niles asked handing his grandson to his wife.

Eve took Niles' arm. "Mom and Dad are on their way. They were picking up Grace at the airport." CC followed behind them with Andy and Danny by her side. "Jonah will be along later this afternoon. He's got something going at Sheffield-Babcock and he's been very tight lipped. But I think that Renee will be coming without him. Lauren and Tom are already upstairs unpacking. She's as big as a house, Dad. I'm surprised her doctor let her out of his sight."

Niles frowned. "She's not due for another six weeks."

"Oh, Honey…you know twins never make it to term." CC bounced Andy on her lap.

Niles looked a bit concerned. "Well, no, but still six weeks…it's too soon…isn't it?"

"Don't you worry, Daddy." Lauren and Tom entered right on time. "We Brightmore's never do anything today we can put off until tomorrow. Right?"

Niles looked up at his baby girl. "Are you sure you're alright, Princess?"

"Daddy…" Lauren, now an old married lady of 25, got a little embarrassed when her father called her princess.

"Oh, come on…I call him my Lord…the least I can do is call you Princess." Niles smiled at her. "But really, you feel alright?"

Lauren kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, Daddy. I promise."

"Hey…who's makin' promises in here?" The nasal voice rang through the manor.

"Mom!" Eve smiled. "Where are Daddy and Grace?"

"Well…" Fran didn't have a chance to finish before a very handsome man entered the room. "Mom…where should I take the bags?"

"MOM!" Everyone questioned together.

"Uh…yeah…" Fran turned toward the man. "Phillip…this is the family. Family…this is…Phillip…Gracie's husband."

"What?" Everyone again questioned together.

Grace joined them then. "What? A girl can't get married?"

"Married?" One last time everyone questioned together.

"Do they always do that?" Phillip asked Grace as she led him into the room to officially meet the family.

Grace shook her head. "Not usually." Grace stood in the center of the cluster of family. "Phillip…this is my Uncle Niles and Aunt CC. Lord and Lady Brightmore…"

"Danny and Eve…" Danny interrupted.

"And their son, Andy." Grace finished. "Everyone, this is Phillip Renault, my husband."

CC spoke first. She always had an odd kinship with Gracie. "Congratulations…Little One."

Fran shook her head. "Geez, CC…you'd think after all these years…you'd at least have learned the kids names."

"It's ok, Mom…" Gracie turned to face her. "It's a term of endearment…it always has been."

CC stood in shock. "You knew?"

"Of course…Niles always called me Little One. Why wouldn't you have started it too?" Grace winked at her. "So…where is everyone else?"

"Who else is coming?" Jonah tossed out at it was his turn to enter, Renee by his side.

"Hey…" Eve started. I didn't think you were going to make it until later?"

"I'm a Sheffield…I finished early." CC glanced at Niles and the two smirked at the double meaning in Jonah's words.

That was when Maggie, Michael, little Max, Brighton and Karen joined the festivities. "Hey!" Brighton called. "Looks like the gangs all here."

And that they were. The gang, the family…were still so close no matter where they may be at any given moment. Niles and CC moved into his parent's house when he handed the Viscountcy over to Daniel. The home was actually located on estate land. Something they learned shortly after Niles took his place as Viscount. Danny and Eve moved into the manor house and shortly thereafter, Andy was born.

Lauren and Tom lived in London not far from the offices of Sheffield-Babcock Productions. Johan took over the business and Lauren served as legal counsel and financial manager when she wasn't busy at her and Tom's law firm. Jonah met Renee, when she auditioned for one of his shows. She was terrible, but he was immediately taken with her and her flair for the dramatic. Not to mention, she can spot an award winning script from a mile away.

Gracie had her own practice in Child Psychology, also in London. She had taken some time off to travel to France…where she met and married Phillip. He's an American of French descent who was visiting relatives and ran into Grace in the Louvre where they argued over a Renoir for nearly an hour. It was loved at first sight.

Brighton and Karen still live in California where he is finally making a name for himself as a independent film maker. Karen works as his assistant and so far that has gone well. Maggie and Michael still have his condo in New York and they have a place in France where he seems to work quite a bit as well. Gracie did pop in to visit with Phillip, but they were already on their way to England for the big family gathering.

Max and Fran had an estate of their own not far from Niles and CC. The four still spent much of their time together, or with one or other of their children. They still laugh about how it all began and on occasion even pull out those old questionnaires to see just what it was about their spouses that truly drew them in.

"I wonder…" Niles whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

CC whispered back at him. "What's that, Honey?"

"If the people at New York Dates ever suspected what they could really do?" Niles turned her in his arms. "I love you, Claire"

CC smirked at his still boyish grin…and toyed with his silver hair. "I love you too, Andy." She kissed him and turned again in his arms to look out over what four simple questionnaires accomplished.


End file.
